Penny for Your Thoughts
by Crescent Quetzalcoatl
Summary: [RuHana] What if your past came down haunting you? Struggling to fight his demons, Hanamichi found his most unlikely savior. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Prologue

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Pairing: Yaoi (don't kill me okay?)

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: I couldn't claim them. Though I would like Hana-kun for my birthday. No? For Christmas? Still no? *sigh*

Prologue:

He was just coming home for the night. Walking in the dark alley, trudging the stony path, maybe a shortcut to his home. Something shone from his back, causing him to turn around. It beeped. Again and again. As if screaming for him to come. He had no choice; he turned and walked to it. Suddenly, pairs of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him inside.

Crescent speaks:

Read the NEXT chapter please.

Thanks!


	2. Cry

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Pairing: Yaoi (don't kill me okay?)

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: I couldn't claim them. Though I would like Hana-kun for my birthday. No? For Christmas? Still no? *sigh*

Chapter 1:Cry

He just woke up. His last class seemed to desert him since no one would dare to wake up Shohoku's Ace, 'Rukawa Kaede'. Stifling a yawn, he walked straight out of the classroom's door and walked to the basketball court with his duffel bag in one hand. He had to be early or at least come on time since he's the newly-appointed captain of the Shohoku team. _And that do'aho redhead is the vice captain_, he thought dejectedly, remembering their petty quarrel the day Anzai-sensei appointed the captain and vice captain of the team.

*Flashback*

"Chotto matte! That's not fair!" A very pissed-off redhead named Sakuragi Hanamichi just went up to Anzai-sensei and repeatedly bobbed his chin. "Oyaji! C'mon! Why make Rukawa captain? The Tensai's much better than him, y'know! C'mon oyaji!!!"

__

THWAP!!!

"ITAI!!!" Sakuragi winced and turned to see Ayako holding out her fan. "Ayako-san! What are you doing here?" he asked, almost fainted seeing their former manageress at the high school. Ayako sweat-dropped but relieved at the same time when Sakuragi released Anzai-sensei's chin. Ayako bowed her greetings to Anzai-sensei before answering Sakuragi.

"Well, Sakuragi-kun, I'm here to check on the club since Ryota couldn't come," she said, then adding, "Especially on the two of you. Vice captain, ne? Congratulations Sakuragi-kun!"

"You still have that fan?" the redhead asked, eyeing the paper fan as if it would blow up any minute.

"Yep! You should be thankful I'm still here to support you. Oh, and yeah! Rukawa-kun, congratulations! You're the basketball team's captain now, ne? I'm sure you're going to do just fine," the brown-haired former manageress smiled, giving the ever-silent Rukawa a pat on the back. Seeing them, Sakuragi snorted, obviously pissed off with the lack of attention and turned his head away from the kitsune. And saw Haruko in front of him. Smiling.

"Ha-Ha-Haruko-san!" the redhead blushed. Akagi Haruko smiled even wider.

"I want to congratulate you, Sakuragi-kun! I really think you deserved to be the vice-captain. I hope you wouldn't quarrel with anyone about it."

__

'I think you'd rather say I shouldn't quarrel with the kitsune', Sakuragi wanted to say but kept silent. This is Haruko anyway.

"Gambatte ne?" Haruko added, patting his arm in a rather affectionate way. Sakuragi blushed again, feeling a bit fuzzy on that area where Haruko touched. Turning to say something, he found her gone and walking towards the fox-eyed boy, who's silently gulping the last drop of his water. _Haruko…_

"Ano… Rukawa-kun…" she called to him softly. Out of respect, he tilted his head up, focusing his icy-blue orbs into her affectionate blue pools. He saw her face, quite pretty and angelic. Smiling and contented. Smiling and not blushing. _Not blushing. That's a first._

"…Ano…" she called out again.

"Nani?"

"Congratulations, Rukawa-kun." Then she smiled.

__

And she's not blushing.

He felt something tugged in his heart. Watching them talking (well, with Haruko doing most of the talking), Sakuragi felt wary about the scene, especially with Rukawa looking at Haruko like… like… _that_.

__

'He's not supposed to look at her like that!' Sakuragi glared at the sapphire-eyed boy. _'He's supposed to ignore her! Don't look at her!'_ He mentally shouted. _'Don't look at her!' _He glared like he never glared at anyone before. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to spit fire that was reserved only for the kitsune whenever he's furious and enraged. 

And the Ice Prince seemed to feel the heat emitted, trying its best to melt the icy façade he's built.

"Do'aho," the fox snorted at Sakuragi's direction, completely forgetting Haruko who's still talking to him.

"Teme Kitsune! I'm not a do'aho!" the very pissed off redhead shouted at Rukawa and strode angrily at his direction. He grabbed the kitsune's shirt accidentally shoving the brown-haired girl in the process. "Take that back! Don't call me a do'aho," Sakuragi screamed at his face.

"Do'aho."

Sakuragi was about to swing his fist at the kitsune when Haruko grabbed his arm and pulling it away from Rukawa.

"Onegai, Sakuragi-kun! Onegai! No fighting here!" she pleaded, holding on to his arm. Sakuragi noticed her and her attempts to save Rukawa. He complied, pulled his arm and shoved the blue-eyed boy away. Then he turned to Haruko.

"Gomen, Haruko-san. It won't happen again," he said softly, looking at her in the eye as he held her shoulders gently. Then he turned and walked towards the stunned and surprised faces of his teammates. "Yosh, minna! Let's start practice!" And he took one of those orange balls and started passing.

Rukawa stared at him.

__

The do'aho? 

Won't fight with me? 

Because of her?

Rukawa snorted at himself.

__

Of course, baka. She's the love of his life! It's not a surprise that he listens to her.

*End of Flashback*

He's going to see him again. No. Make that 'he's going to see _them_ again'.

Placing his hand on the sliding doors that lead to the locker room, he paused when he heard something or someone making odd sounds inside. Curious, Rukawa took a peek at the small gap he made and his eyes widen at the scene he saw.

__

Red. Hair.

Sakuragi. Crouching. Sakuragi. Crying.

Crying? I must be dreaming. Why is that baka crying? 

Okay, it might not be the noisy tears you can call crying but streaks of running water from the eyes and a hand clamped over the mouth trying to shush it all up can be considered crying. Isn't it?

Rukawa dared to open the door noisily as if wanting Sakuragi to notice his incoming presence. He saw the redhead snapped his head towards him, bloodshot eyes from crying glared pure venom and anger, all directed at him for disturbing his solitude.

"What?!" he shouted. 

The fox-eyed boy just stood there in front of the redhead. 

"WHAT?!" Sakuragi screamed more loudly. The raven-haired kitsune walked towards a bench, placed his bag, zipped it open, took a handkerchief, zipped it close and hand the white cloth to Sakuragi all without flinching and saying a word.

Sakuragi stared at the piece of cloth like some filthy garbage offered by his most-hated rival, the kitsune. The redhead was furious at the gesture. He wanted to be shocked that Ice Prince actually wanted to comfort him but no! His mind keeps telling him that Rukawa was humiliating him because the Tensai was crying! He slapped the hand away that offered the handkerchief, and pulled himself up while rubbing his face with his large hands, wanting to erase the traces of the embarrassing salty liquid they called tears.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted, as he shoved the blue-eyed kitsune backwards. "I don't need your help! What are you doing here?!"

"Practice," Rukawa deadpanned.

"I knew that!" Sakuragi hissed. "But why are you offering your handkerchief?"

"You're crying," the kitsune plainly stated.

"Ch! I don't need it! I'm the Tensai! You hear? I can take care of my self!" Sakuragi grabbed his gym bag and settled beside the sink, washed his face with water and dressed himself up for the basketball practice. Then he walked out to the courts and closed the door with a slam. Leaving Rukawa staring at the door.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

Yosh! My second fic! Awee! Awee!! *jumps around the room*

Minna-san, please read and REVIEW. Yes, I'm begging for reviews, it keeps me going! So what do you think?

Ano… I'm trying to make a yaoi, my **first** one, mind you. So, don't get angry at me or anything if I made a mistake. Well, you could… um… tell me, in private. Ehehe…

I missed RuHana Day, I know I blew it. Well, I hope I can make up to it.

Yeah, careful on the flames… I must say I can't tolerate them but be gentle, okay?

Oh… about my other fic if you're wonderin'… um… I'm working on it. *ducks to avoid flying chairs and laptops* GOMEN! *sheepish grin* the school term started so… ah… I'm gonna update them little by little… yeah… Oh, I think I'm going to lose my comp too because I didn't got good grades last sem so… well you got the idea…

THANK YOU!!!


	3. Past and Present

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Pairing: Yaoi (don't kill me okay?)

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: I couldn't claim them. Though I would like Hana-kun for my birthday. No? For Christmas? Still no? *sigh*

Chapter 2: Past and Present

Somewhere in Kanagawa…

"So, you'll come…?" a command not a suggestion.

"Yes."

"You're indebted to us. Remember that, kid."

"I know. I'll be coming."

"Good, Nine pm. Sharp."

There's a click. The other end of the line placed the receiver down. He stared at the window for the longest time. Then he put the phone down and got dressed.

+++

Dribble, dribble.

Dribble, dribble, dribble.

Dribble. Spin. Jump shot.

The ball sailed in the basket. Perfectly. Of course, everyone must expect that from the best. And he will be the best.

Dribble, dribble.

Sweat tricked down his forehead, adding an erotic sight to the pale beauty of Rukawa Kaede. Ignoring the burning pain in his limbs, he continued on practicing even in the wee hours of the night. Still he could not forget, never forget the scene in the locker room that afternoon.

__

The do'aho was crying.

At the last ounce of his strength, the raven-haired boy jumped and performed a perfect 360 degrees slam dunk. His shoes screeched to the ground, the reddish ball bounced away, and he sat on the hard cement, breathing loudly. And still thinking about him.

It's almost midnight, he thought. Rukawa had spent five hours of basketball practice with only few minutes of breaks and he had not yet eaten any for supper. Gathering his things, he slumped on his bike and cycled away to find the nearest 24 hour-diner where he could at least rest and sip a little coffee. Then again, he could go home and eat, but he's too tired and lazy to cook, and his maids are not the stay-in types. Yes, the famous Ace of Shohoku was darn rich. A mansion and a huge amount of fortune was left to him by his parents when they died in an accident, leaving a twelve-year old boy in the care of different guardians and finally, long-distance supervised by his aunt in America. He doesn't even need to study or get a job after. The fortune was so huge, he could survive until the ripe old age of one hundred.

But he needs to go to school. It's the only way where he could play basketball. He can make it a hobby but he wanted a real game where he could vent out all his feelings, his frustrations, his passions until nothing more would come out from him. He needed the diversion from his early tragedy.

So where else could he get a real game?

He parked his BMX in an establishment called Sun Kissed. _A pastry shop? I could get a toothache from this._

It's not a pastry shop. It's actually one of those clubs in the further side of Kanagawa district with either corny of catchy names. He had been cycling in that area where life begins at six and ends just before sunrise. _And the people here were like vampires that will suck everything they want from you._

But he doesn't give a damn. He just needed food anyway.

The bouncer almost didn't let him in. Rukawa looked suspiciously like a minor, a tall minor perhaps (not that it isn't true). All he did was to give him the famous Rukawa icy let-me-in-or-else glare and seems the bouncer's insides froze up and pull the door for him.

Inside, the noise wasn't loud. Instead, soft, slow music filled the air. Maybe the disc jockey went out for a break, and entwined bodies already filled the space.

Rukawa sat on a high stool by the bar and placed his bag by his feet. He ordered a glass of passion fruit and a plate of lasagna. The bartender gave him that and pushed a slice of strawberry cake for him. Rukawa glanced at the cake, then at the man to tell him he didn't ask for any but the bartender said, "It's on the house," and winked, leaving the fox-eyed boy with an eyebrow raised.

Quickly, he finished his meal, and the cake (it was free), and paid for it. Not because he was bothered by ridiculously flirting girls or indecent stares, both women and men were casting. He just wanted to go home, he's filled and he's tired. Then he went out with his bag and took his bike.

He took a second glance at the place. He was stupid enough not to realize that this area was also the fave hangout of prostitutes and corrupt politicians. How stupid can you get? Such sinful place and he's also there.

He watched as the rows of clubs, pubs and motels as he pushed his bike towards the highway. He cast a glance at the cream and black building admiring its weird designs when someone came out of its doors. It was then when he saw _red_.

A redhead.

A male redhead.

And the only redhead he knew registered in his mind.

He held on to his breath, making sure it was _him_, he quickly but silently pushed his bike away from the redhead's vista, and settled behind a huge column that was supporting the next establishment.

He watched the redhead man in the shadows, making it difficult to decipher it is was really him, standing still as if waiting for something as another man with pale complexion and blonde hair tied in a ponytail, went from behind and hugged the redhead, whispering to his ear and placing a kiss on the tanned neck. Then the blonde guy took the redhead's left hand and placed what suspiciously looked like crisp, green bills.

The raven-haired boy stared in eyes wide, felt his chest was about to explode.

The blonde guy left with a smirk on his face.

The redhead slung his head downwards as if in despair.

His left hand trembled as he crushed the crisp paper tightly.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

I'm in a depressed mode so it isn't much of a surprise if this chap turned out like this. *sigh* School problems are the worst!

If ever you don't see this fic in the PG 13 area, well then, I probably put it in the R region. I'm having problems, you see, and this is the only way I can get my frustrations out… gomen nasai… if you're brave enough to read (and REVIEW) please feel free to do so… I have no qualms or what so ever…

THANKS to

****

Hikaru Itsuko – this is for you… first reviewer… thanks!

****

kyou – I try to put on more mystery if you like it… thanks! For you too…

****

sLL – hey haven't seen you around lately… thanks! don't worry, I'm not going to make RuHaru or HanaHaru… I'm not a fan of either of them… for you, three…

thanks!!!


	4. Twisted

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: SD characters are not mine. You happy? I'm not… *sigh*

Chapter 3: Twisted

__

"This is it?!" a harsh, steely voice barked.

"Yes."

"How many were there?!"

"Two."

"Pathetic." Mr. Harsh-Voice spat at him, taking almost all of what he earned.

+++

Pathetic.

That's what best describe him. King of Rebounds. Self-proclaimed Tensai Baskettoman. And now, vice captain of the Shohoku basketball club. But it all boils down to what he was feeling for himself right now in just one word.

Pathetic.

Sakuragi Hanamichi was pathetic.

He looked at his glow-in-the-dark alarm clock. It was half-past two. Closing his eyes, he leaned on the bedroom wall for support and brought up his hands to his face as tears welled up in his eyes. He cried. Again. Just like any other night after that _job_.

And it hasn't been that long.

****

*Flashback*

"Otousan! Otousan!" a fifteen-year old redhead rushed to his father's side, panicking at the sight of the body lying, face-down on the floor. The telephone receiver was cradled in its hand.

"No… onegai…" he whispered as he tried to pull the body up. "Kami-sama… onegai! Don't let anything bad happen to him!"

****

*End of Flashback*

Sakuragi shifted, lying on his side against the cold floor.

****

*Flashback*

"Let me pass!" the redhead boy was surrounded by several mean-looking people. Only few of them he had clobbered a while ago.

"No way, kid. You're gonna pay for beating us up!" someone with a cut lip spat.

"Not today, please. My otousan needs help," Sakuragi was getting impatient.

"Too bad. We don't care."

****

*End of Flashback*

His tears didn't cease from flowing, creating a small pool of salty liquid on the floor. He curled up in a fetal position, eyes shutting everything around him.

****

*Flashback*

Sakuragi stood by his father's coffin. No tears made their way to the orphaned boy's eyes. He had cried that night, and every other night before and now, not a single tear would drop from them.

The pastor closed the book and whispered something to him. He didn't move, for he didn't hear. All he was thinking of was his father under that heavy old wood, lying cold and lifeless.

His best friend looked up to him and took hold of his arm, guiding him to the casket where he was supposed to place the first flower for his father. Not many people attended the funeral but his best friend and his Gundan were there. A few friends from his father's work and occasional acquaintances here and there.

Sakuragi finally made the move. Carefully he laid a bouquet of white orchids, his father's favorite flowers, and the last gift he will ever give to his otosan. As he stepped back to give way to the other mourners, he raised his eyes to the last person his father was able to speak to.

Another redhead.

His brother. Sakuragi Shiomori.

****

*End of Flashback*

****

*Flashback*

"You're too young to live by yourself," Shiomori talked to Hanamichi while the latter was taking out all his clothes and putting them in a duffel bag. Shiomori was taking the clothes back and removing them from the bag.

"I don't care! I don't want to live here anymore!" Hanamichi shouted, slapping his brother's hands and pushing him away. "I don't want to live with you! You're the one who caused otosan's death!"

Shiomori's face darkened. "You don't understand—"

"But I do!" Hanamichi faced him full of hatred and… disgust. "I DO! You and your dirty job did this to him! And I want to stay away unless you'll cause my death too!"

"Onegai, hear me out first, Hana-chan—"

"NO! I don't want to see you again. EVER!!!" Hanamichi grabbed his bags and headed to the door. Shiomori grabbed his arm while pleading to be heard but Hanamichi punched him in the guts then slamming the door on the way out. He didn't look back, he didn't want to see his brother.

And he didn't know that it'll be _last_ time he'll ever see him.

****

*End of Flashback*

The tears ceased from flowing. Only silent breathing filled the air. On the cold floors he had fallen asleep but no more dreams will come to him.

****

*Flashback*

__

NO!

Hanamichi's body shook with fear and anger. Seeing him with his own eyes, feeling him as he lay lifeless and battered, was like dying on that very moment. Shiomori was dead. And his job had caused it.

"NO!!!!"

+++

"You need to take his place."

Hanamichi was cornered in a dark alley few days after his brother's burial. It was like having a flashback the day his father died.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!" Hanamichi screamed at them, knowing they're the one responsible for his death.

"We didn't do anything. He's the one who committed suicide," a man with dark eyeglasses spoke, revealing no emotions behind those cold, creepy voice. "He's still indebted to us. Now that he's dead, you have to take his place."

"I'm not gonna do it! Kill me if you want to but I'm not working for you!" Hanamichi screamed once more and lunged at those guys, wanting to beat them into bloody pulp and punishing them for his family's demise.

He attacked them, he punched and kicked them. But at that hour of the night, no one will be able to save him when six men started to hit him. But he was no match for them. He's out numbered, the thugs ganged up on him and beat him to silence.

"But you will. Except you want anyone to know about this?"

Hanamichi raised a bruised eye to glare at the man. "What?"

"We don't let anyone know about us. Unless, someone will die for it. For example… Mito Youhei?" the man grinned evilly as the other thugs held Hanamichi in place.

Hanamichi's eyes widen, realization started to sink in. _No… I can't…_

"You don't need to do it everyday cause we'll be calling you. Your brother was paid largely every time, and we got our share but these past few weeks he's been quite a problem for us. He doesn't want to do it anymore and he tried telling the authorities. But, hey! It's not our fault. Too bad, he's left you filling he's shoes!" he laughed, and the others laughed. They were the scum of the earth, feeding on helpless souls, and taking the weak to their dark, forbidden world.

"C'mon it'll be fun," the evil man grinned again. Hanamichi wanted to punch that stupid grin forever but he's as helpless as a mouse. "Once you paid the debt. You're free. I promise. I'll even sign a contract if that's what you want."

The redhead struggled but beaten up once more. "Sakuragi, we know everything about you. You're the reason why Shiomori got into this job."

Tears fell from Hanamichi's eyes. When his brother called his father for help, his otosan had a heart attack from the news. He pushed Shiomori away, believing he's nothing but a dirt in the family and shut his ears to explanations. Shiomori was trying to save them all along. But he left him and he's all _alone_.

The sun-glassed man nodded. His grin never left his face.

Hanamichi was left in the alley. Waiting for the sun to rise again.

****

*End of Flashback*

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

Gomen for this chap. Too angst-y, ne? Please review. I'm not over with my depression yet. Hope it's not too bad. I'll edit this when I got more time. Meanwhile, this is for everyone!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Oh yeah, please REVIEW again!!! =)

****

Hikaru Itsuko – here it is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

****

Tina Caps – thanks for reviewing. I like all your works , you know. I agree that Hana's character is so flexible, maybe that's why I'm at ease when writing his parts. Oh, the beeping thingies was a car. I didn't know it wasn't obvious 'til my friend pointed it out. Gomen! Maybe the next chapters will be explaining them. Please keep on reading. Thanks!

****

Akane – thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try working a lot harder. *wink*

****

Kristel – it's because like the pairing very much… =) thanks!

****

sLL – hey! Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you like this one. Maybe it will not answer all the questions but it's kinda long so, next chap maybe? I'll try not to make hana more sad.. 

****

sol – hehe… 


	5. Satire

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-13 (for now) [erm… I hope you guys read my notes on the 2nd chap? I was planning on moving this fic to the R rating just in case it gets… um… dark? O_o gomen nasai.]

Disclaimer: I sure don't own them…

Chapter 4: Satire

__

He never saw him crying again.

It was supposed to be another boring day for him. But it was not. Why? Because he was transferred to the do'aho's classroom.

Yes, the blue-eyed kitsune and the redhead do'aho were classmates. For the whole year. Because of him.

Rukawa just wanted peace and quiet while he sleeps and he can't do that to his former classroom because the leaders of the Rukawa shinetai (yes, they're still intact and they grew into a legion) was squeaking and squealing like mice every time he came to their classroom. After a gruesome month of trying to bear their stupid chants and squeals, he decided to approach the school principal and ask if he could be transferred into another room, of course not without the usual death glare and the like. Luckily or not, the principal found him a new section that was quite perfect: mild-mannered teacher, a room that was mostly boys and the perfect seat beside the window, just like he always wanted. But he never knew what surprise installed just for him. The company of his least favorite people. And he's sitting right in front of Rukawa.

Rukawa sighed. As much as he wanted to sleep through the whole afternoon, he just can't doze off to dreamland without being distracted by the squeaking of the chair in front of him (which reminds him of the shinetai), and the occasional tapping of pen against the armchair by none other than Sakuragi Hanamichi. Which was really odd, considering the fact that the Ice Prince would actually fall asleep two seconds flat.

Damn the redhead. Damn the memory three weeks ago.

Looking out the window, the raven-haired boy half-heartedly watched the sun peeping behind the dark gray clouds. _Is it going to rain? I like rain._ Then he thought of the upcoming friendly match with Ryonan High. They have to practice hard today, not that they don't practice seriously everyday. But it seemed uncomfortable that their vice-captain was playing a little less… cheerful?

A lone bluish butterfly rested its wings on one of the branches of the sakura tree in the midst of the school grounds. It was folding its wings contentedly when a sudden gust of wind blew it away along with the sakura blooms, creating a shower of the pale pink petals across the setting sun. The butterfly flapped its wings against the wind trying to resume its cozy position. In the end, it gave up, allowing the wind to carry its tired wings to wherever it desired.

Rukawa was snapped out of its reverie when he heard the bell rang announcing the end of classes. He saw his classmates pulled their chairs, creating annoying scraping sounds across the floor; he saw their sensei wiping his brow, obviously relieved that the day has ended; he saw his girl classmates talked excitedly about their crushes then gave flirtatious glances towards him (he snorted at that, good thing the original shinetai was not his classmates anymore); he saw his boy classmates joking around and insulting each other like fools (which remind him of another fool in the class) but he shook the thought away. 

He saw a pretty brown-haired girl standing by the door not minding the other students unintentionally bumped into her or shoving her. She was just there, all smiling and waving. 

To him?

No. She was looking at his right.

Not wanting to be obvious, he stood up and paced to his right, moving to reach for his bag.

It was then when the icy blue orbs met the narrowed brown ones.

He's still here. The redhead do'a—

"Oi, kitsune! Better move your ass out here or you'll be late!"

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "You should speak. You're still here."

"Hmp! I'm not the captain," Sakuragi snorted.

__

What? He still holds a grudge with the captain thing 'til now? "Yare yar_e_."

The redhead grabbed his bag and tried to leave the kitsune, but Rukawa found his own and followed him to the door.

"Sakuragi-kun! Rukawa-kun!" Haruko greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, Haruko-san!" Sakuragi replied with equal cheerfulness.

"Hn." Rukawa nodded and walked pass the couple. _Couple? They'd better be not… Matte, what am I thinking?_ The raven-haired boy continued his way, listening to their conversations.

"Sakuragi-kun, can we talk?"

"Sure. What about, Haruko-san?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Okay."

Rukawa stopped walking and listened for more. There was nothing but silence. He turned around hoping to see them walking his way but it seems they went the other way.

__

Should I be bothered? Why? Yeah, basketball practice. If that do'aho will come late, I'll—I'll—what? Ch! Stupid do'aho! He went to the gym alone.

+++

"Minna-san! Get ready for tomorrow's friendly match with Ryonan High. Even if their Ace, Sendoh Akira, is no longer playing for them, still expect the best from them. But of course, we will beat them. We are strong!"

"Hai!" the players shouted.

Rukawa glanced at the redhead beside him. He wondered how did the do'aho command such respect even if everyone knew he's not that good on the courts. Well, compared to him, Sakuragi needs more improvement. But his words struck like knife and Rukawa Kaede knew that something changed within the redhead. He pressed his lips together as he searched for the right words to tell his teammates. After all, he's their captain.

He felt a nudge at his arm. _Sakuragi…_

"Few words doesn't hurt, kitsune," he said.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes at him, then turned to the other players. "Just remember what we practiced and everything will be fine." Sakuragi raised his eyebrow. The raven-haired focused on the players. "We are strong! We will win! Shohoku~!"

"FIGHT!!!" Everyone cheered.

Their manageress, Haruko, came to them. "That was great, Rukawa-kun. You should speak some more, you know." Rukawa nodded and proceed to the locker room.

"Hanamichi-kun…"

__

Hanamichi-kun… did she call him… Hanamichi-kun? Doushite?

"… Your first speech as a vice-captain, ne? It's wonderful," Haruko smiled at the redhead. Sakuragi returned the smile.

"Did you like it? I was kinda weird. I always thought speeches were corny especially when Ryochin or Gori—erm—Akagi does it," he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yes!" Haruko nodded, "I liked it." _Pause_. "Hanamichi…"

"Hai?"

"We'll go to the movies tonight, ne?" the brown-haired girl, smiled weakly, as if afraid of being rejected. Sakuragi looked at her like he never did the whole time they've known each other.

"Yes, of course."

"Yokatta," she almost whispered, faint blush spread on Haruko's cheeks.

+++

He was alone in the locker room.

His icy blue eyes closed for sometime, then opened them again. Gone was the icy-ness he'd been masking throughout his system ever since the day his parents died.

He sighed.

He also realized he'd been doing that often these past few days. Was it because of tiredness? Or because of something else?

__

Haruko…

The girl that everyone adores. The former-captain's sister. Their manageress. The ever sweet beloved of the redhead do'aho.

__

Hanamichi…

Rukawa labeled him a do'aho the very day the redhead came to the rooftop of the Shohoku building because the do'aho found out that his name was Rukawa Kaede and that he was his beloved's Haruko's major crush. He labeled him a do'aho every time he committed mistakes during basketball practices and games. He labeled him a do'aho because of his happy-go-lucky-I-don't care-for-you-I'm-still-the-Tensai attitude. He labeled him a do'aho just because he can… because he wants to… and because…

__

Hanamichi…

Rukawa shook his head. He regained his composure and went to pick up his bag. The practice was over, he needed some rest before tomorrow's match and someone might see him with his icy mask removed. Now what? He's not waiting for the do'aho. The do'aho and their manageress went for some stupid movie this time of night. He won't be coming in the locker room because his bag was outside. Why does he know all of this? He doesn't know… He doesn't care… Does he?

Something inside him churned. He gritted his teeth as he opened the doors leading him to the outside as he tried to shun the uncomfortable feeling within his chest. It wasn't pain, but it wasn't pleasant. It was more like…

__

Impossible. I'm not… or am I…?

He hopped on his bike and sped out of the school grounds. He wanted to go away as far as possible from these unfamiliar feelings he doesn't want to find out. He wanted to stay away from those memories of tears… the memories of that night… memories of him… memories of…

__

Hanamichi…

I'm feeling… jealous…?

Of her…

Of you…

He bit his lip as he fled into the darkness.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

*stretches arms* woah! This fic is long!

No, I'm not depressed anymore *smiles* but my cheerfulness didn't help in the fic ne? I guess I've been reading to many novels for my own good. Oh, my school work's not a bother anymore =P.

Umm… the italicized parts are mostly Rukawa's POV. Er… I don't know why he's thinking a lot rather than Hana… and about Haruko… er… it's gonna be a secret for now why she's acting like that, okay? But it still a RuHana, I promise! =)

Thanks to:

****

Akane – I'm sorry Hana's sad again… I need him like that. Here's the next chap I hope u'll like it… I'll try not to make him sad… um… please bear with me? =) thanks!

****

Hikaru Itsuko – yep! It's Ru who saw him that night… this chaps mostly his POV as ive said above. I'm trying to shorten this chap, maybe the next one will ans what will Ru do. Thanks!

****

Tina Caps – Rukawa's here! =) that um… saying was very nice… I agree to that! *cheers* ehehehe… I hope I'm not too hard on Hana… I was thinking of what might be the reason he was doing the job and I came up with that…er… odd… depressing chapter. This one's light I think… Thanks!

****

sol – gomen ne! kaw kasi magkatabi na nga lang tayo eh… I guess ur favorite word just rubbed on me, ne? after all, lagi tayong magkasama… =P Hana's not crying anymore, so happy ka na ba? =) thanks!

****

sLL – u don't cry? =P oh well, at least you won't flood the computer screen… hehe… Me too, I hope it won't happen in real life, its just plain scary… where did I get the idea? Um… I really don't know… I was trying to come up how did Hana got involve I the work and it just gives me the creeps if I say he just liked it… O_o okay that was weird, but… well here's another chap… I was planning to put Youhei to help Hana but I guess I'll just wait for the right moment *wink* enjoy! Thanks too! Reviews keeps me going and going and going…

****

kyou – mean am I? *wink wink* oh it comes out of my system when I'm depressed… hehe… even when I'm not! =) thanks for reviewing! 

****

fourteen - =) I'm planning to put Youhei but I don't know how to get him a good entrance. Yeah with Hana and Youhei teaming up, they can take the bastards down… but with those circumstances… I think anyone might be afraid esp. when they where the ones who caused your loved ones life… ahm, I try to make it light… thank you!

****

Elizabeth **Linares** – thank you! Here's the next chap for you! Hope you like it!


	6. Anxiety

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Yaoi (don't kill me, okay?)

Disclaimer: The story is mine. Not the SD characters. Of course, the OCs are mine.

A/N: Rukawa might be OOC. *sheepish smile* Gomen nasai! I was thinking to the lines of 'no more angst, a lot of mushiness'. No? *readers hurls spatulas and pans* Gomen!!! .

Chapter 5: Anxiety

__

Ryonan basketball court, early morning.

"Anzai-sensei," Haruko politely called their white-haired coach. "Hanamichi's not yet here," she said with obvious worry in her voice.

"I see. We'll play without him. Rukawa-kun," Anzai-sensei called the blue-eyed Shohoku forward, "You'll be the center. Sakuragi-kun can play later."

The Shohoku captain straightened his form, blue-kitsune eyes quickly scanned the courts. "He's not here."

+++

The game was over.

Shohoku lost to Ryonan, three points behind.

Missing that was Sakuragi, his rebounds were a great loss. It was bad enough during the first half, whereas Rukawa did most of the work, and got worse during the final half when Sendoh Akira, former Ace of Ryonan, dropped in and assisted in coaching their players. 

It was hard for Haruko to think of better strategies for she was panicking the whole time and the Shohoku team had a really hard time of filling the gaps caused by Sakuragi's no-show.

Rukawa was so pissed off at the game that his three-point shot rebounded off the ring rather than sailing in the basket, that might have tied the score during the last few seconds. He was even pissed off when a certain spiky-haired smiley approached him and asked for the missing do'aho.

"I don't know!" the raven-haired kitsune scowled, irritation present in his voice.

Sendoh raised an eyebrow, seeing for the first time an emotion crossing the handsome features of the Ice Prince himself. _Did I ask something wrong?_

"Hey! Easy there, buddy. I was just asking for—"

"I know! And I said, I don't know!" Rukawa scowled again, grabbing his bag and walked out of the Ryonan gym leaving his teammates behind.

Sendoh was stunned. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, not believing what was happening. _Was that really Rukawa?_ He turned to the Shohoku team to ask if he's dreaming. And judging from their expressions… he was not.

+++

Rukawa was angry.

For the very first time, he was angry but he didn't know why.

He was angry because they lost in their first match for the year.

He was angry because he was the captain and he let Ryonan got better of him.

He was angry because his vision of being the best was being shattered in front of him.

He was angry because the do'aho's rebounds were not present to save their game.

He was angry because the do'aho intentionally missed the game.

He was angry because the do'aho wasn't there when they lost.

He was angry because the do'aho wasn't there.

Rukawa pedaled hard as he trudged the familiar road to the do'aho's house. He knew where he lives and it wasn't just a consequence, for he once followed him when he wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

And he wanted just to do that right now.

He skidded to a halt, left his bike near the gates and went up to the doorsteps. He dropped his bag and knocked hard on the door. No one came but the door sailed open. Frowning, he pushed his way in and stepped inside. There, he caught a faint but frightening metallic scent.

Dried blood.

On the floor.

On the rails.

Up the stairs.

__

Hanamichi…

His heart pounded fast against his chest, dreading something bad had happened. The anger in his icy-blue eyes subsided and was replaced by worry, anxiety but most of all, fear.

His legs dragged him to one of the upper rooms. Hoping against hope that the redhead was there, breathing… alive. He almost wished he'd hear him laugh, scream, or even feel Sakuragi beating him just to make sure he's all right.

Gritting his teeth, he put his hand on the doorknob of the last room and twisted it to reveal the picture he might dread to see. There were not one but two occupants in the room. The first figure was bending over the other, with a towel in one hand caressing the other's face and arms that were full of bruises and cuts. The second one had vivid red hair and was lying on the bed, still as a photograph, letting the former clean him.

Rukawa let out a gasp.

The conscious one heard him and looked up. "Rukawa…"

"Mito-san?"

Mito Youhei carefully placed the towel in the basin next to the sleeping boy.

Silence enveloped them. Youhei pulled a chair for Rukawa next to Sakuragi's bed and he sat on the bed itself, as if trying to protect the redhead from the kitsune.

"Why are you here, Rukawa-san?"

Rukawa was caught unguarded by the question. Why is he here? He's here because he wanted to ask Hanamichi why he didn't attend the game. He's here because he wanted to tell him that they lost. He's here because he wanted to know why Hanamichi's lying in the bed, sleeping through the pain that might've been killing him from all those wounds he acquired from God-knows-where, why Hanamichi didn't even care to tell where he's been, why Hanamichi let him worry, why—

"Hanamichi…"

Youhei's eyes widened. _Rukawa's calling his rival by his first name?_ He tried to shun the thought away and talked to the raven-haired boy now gazing at the redhead's distressed state.

"Are you pitying him, Rukawa-san?"

"Iie," he answered, his eyes not moving from the redhead. "What happened?"

"Some thugs beat him up. I was walking home from my job in the restaurant last night when I heard noises in an alley. I saw him fighting," Youhei adjusted the blanket that covers Sakuragi's body, "Who wouldn't? After all, his hair's always a giveaway."

"Do you know those people?" Rukawa asked.

"No. I suppose they're some stupid gang looking for kicks," Youhei said, his expression darkening, "But they went too far."

Rukawa looked at Youhei and noticed his quite bloody clothes and a hole in his shirt. "You're hurt."

The shorter boy smiled weakly. "They were aiming at Hanamichi. He's almost unconscious when I got there. And they got me."

Rukawa stood up and placed his hands under the sleeping redhead. Youhei was surprised and held to the raven-haired boy's arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'll bring you two to the hospital," his tone had a hint of worry.

"Iie. Hanamichi won't like that."

"Nani?! You're his best friend and you don't even care if he won't receive proper medical attention?" Rukawa hissed.

"Whoa! Rukawa-san! Don't be surprised if Hanamichi wakes up to your voice," Youhei commented, his eyes unbelievingly wide at a different Rukawa he's seeing. "You're quite loud for the reputation you're living."

Rukawa surprised at himself, sat again and focused on the redhead. "I don't see how you care about him."

"And you do?"

__

Me? 

Rukawa's blue-eyes widened. _Me? I actually… care… for… Hana—_

Youhei smiled. "Yeah… you do…" he stood up and took the basin beside Sakuragi. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'll just call a doctor if that'll ease you." Then he added, "You can call me Youhei." He went out of the room and closed the door.

Rukawa was speechless. Too bad he always is, but the point is somebody else just noticed his change of feelings towards the redhead that he's been trying to ignore for quite long time.

The kitsune looked at the sleeping do'aho devoid of all pretensions and apprehensions. It was a bit surprising that he didn't even flinch or squirm realizing that those unfamiliar feelings that has been bugging him were not at all unnerving. In fact, it was quite pleasant.

A pale hand touched the red silky strands of hair, moving them to one side so he could set eyes on the angelic face of the redhead. Long fingers moved from the forehead and lightly traced the straight nose, the high cheekbones, and the outline of the full red lips. 

Rukawa cringed at the sight of the bruise at the corner of the mouth, touching it lightly then looked for other bruises on his arms and shoulders.

__

Who did this to you? If I ever found out I'll—!

He gritted his teeth, angered by the feeling of helplessness, both by him and Hanamichi. He almost saw how Youhei nursed Hanamichi. Gone were the bloody clothes and was replaced by light blue pajamas. The bedcovers smelled fresh and the dirty laundry was out of the room. Youhei must have stayed up all night to clean him disregarding of his own pain because the redhead needed it more. Then he remembered the blood on the floor downstairs and on the steps, Hanamichi might be unconscious and Youhei must have dragged him to the room. Rukawa bit his lip.

__

He must have cared for you so much.

Rukawa sighed. He adjusted the blanket and placed Sakuragi's arms out of it. He noticed a deep gash on the redhead's left palm; a sharp object might have cut him as he fought.

Placing his own hand over the Hanamichi's palm, he gently entwined his fingers with the redhead's, praying to all the gods that Hanamichi will be okay. The redhead's hand felt cold and Rukawa placed another hand as he leaned forward to place a chaste but lingering kiss on Hanamichi's forehead.

"Be well…"

"Youhei…?" He heard Hanamichi's soft voice.

"Do'aho…" Rukawa whispered. _I'm not Youhei…_

"Kitsune…" _Why are you here?_

"Go to sleep, do'aho…" _My do'aho…_

"Arigatou, kitsune…" _So warm… the kitsune…_

"Do'aho…" _I care for you…_

+++

The telephone rang.

Rukawa woke with a start and glared automatically at the ringing telephone. Slowly he lifted himself from the chair then glanced at the sleeping redhead.

"Matte, Hana-kun," he whispered, then gently removed his hand from Sakuragi's. He strode towards the phone, still glaring at it, pissed off for waking him up and leaving his do'aho's side.

The telephone stopped ringing and the answering machine switched on.

*click* [Sakuragi's voice] "This is the Tensai's residence…" 

Rukawa smirked at this. _Tensai do'aho_, he thought lovingly.

"… I'm not here right now so kindly leave your message after the beep." 

*beep*

*click* [caller] "Hn! Tensai my ass, Sakuragi! I see you're still out cold, na? *snicker* You're being stupid for not showing up on the job last night. Serves you right, baka!" *maniacal snicker*

Rukawa's hands clenched into fists, nails digging inside his palms. _Bastards!_

[caller] "… so you'd better come on Sunday night 7pm. It's on an underground rave in one of the mall's basement. *snort* Better be there." *beep*

Rukawa jabbed the machine off angrily. He took the tape out and flung it out the room's window.

__

Bastards!!! Were they the ones who did this to you?! Hurt you?!

He went back to Sakuragi, kneeled beside the bed and took his hands in his own.

"I'll protect you, Hana… I won't let them hurt you…" he whispered, fear and anger present in his voice, "I'll protect you… I care for you…"

He gingerly pressed his forehead to him; he hesitated but assured he's doing what he felt was right. Slowly, the blue-eyed boy leaned and let his lips touched Hanamichi's, having the first taste of the red full lips' sweetness. It was chaste and quick but the kitsune could not help but blush. 

__

Aishiteru… Hana… Aishiteru…

Then he stood up and went out to find Youhei.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

I know, I know. It's long! Eight pages really, eight! *grins* I hope it's not a bit sappy… I wanted Rukawa to realize what was happening around him, especially to him. And I put Youhei in! Yay!!!

Really hope you'll like it! I'm going away for the weekend and I was feeling kinna guilty leaving the 4th chap like that. Thanks! Oh, gomen too for any grammatical and spelling errors that I might have overlooked.

Read and Review onegai!!!

Thank you, minna!!!

****

m.s. renae – babies? Ehehe! Quite impossible, but they can adopt one! *scratches head* okay, bad joke… you like RuHana, me too! They're my favorite pair! Thanks!

****

Nakkie – thank you for reviewing *sheepish smile* is my fic slow? Gomen ne, I was trying to give justice to what might have happened to Hana… I'll try to speed it up. But as always thanks for reading and you liked it! *grins* I really couldn't write good humor so I'll stick to this genre… for now…

****

akane – O_o err… I'm not sure but I hope u'll not get angry with this chap… gomen for hurting Hana again… . don't worry, he'll not suffer anymore… I hope… . Rukawa and Youhei will save him! Err… I gave out my plan…

****

sLL – ehehe… no, Hana don't like it… Oh yeah, Youhei's going to help! I think (um… I'm still thinking) Haruko was like that because she wants Hana and Ru both for herself! *scratches head* okee… wrong answer… um… I'm not sure but she's intent on having Hana's attention to her, that I can tell… Thank you for reviewing!!! 

****

kristel – okee… deep breath… don't strangle Haruko yet I still need her in my fic *grins* okee I'm bad… Rukawa's finally done it ne? Haruko mustn't interfere with my plans! *hunts Haruko* thank you!!!

****

Tina Caps – wow! I never thought I'd see the day u'd give out short review… ehehehe… okay… gomen nasai… I should thank you u reviewed… *bows low* Arigatou gozaimasu! Err… this chap… angst-y again? *shakes head* gomen…

****

Hikaru Itsuko – aweee!!! Kawaii? *sheepish smile* thank you! Here's more of Rukawa's pov… I hope I did justice… Don't worry about Haruko… err… once I got my hands on her again, I'll lock her up in a closet! Muahaha!!! (gomen for Haruko-fans out there, reading this)

****

sol-chan – aweee!!! You like it!!! *glomps sol-chan* *sol-chan pries crescent off* gomen!!! You liked it! *blush blush* unbelievable! Okay, okay… hope u like this one, more of Ru's pov… o dava my kiss pa? And don't you speak of lemons! I don't know how to write that! *blush blush* kaw na lang kaya? *wink wink* I don't know if they'll allow lemon in a PG-13 okay? So don't push it… Ah, wag ka mag-alala kay Haruko… ako bahala dyan… Review! Thanks!!! 


	7. Strife

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Yaoi (you've been warned…)

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply…

Chapter 6: Strife

Sakuragi's house, afternoon…

"NANI?!"

"Not so loud, Hanamichi!" Youhei scolded him, "And calm down."

"_Calm_—calm down?! Teme! How could I calm down?" Sakuragi pulled Youhei's shirt angrily, "I'm not allowed to play basketball for a week! A WEEK!"

"Onegai, Hanamichi. It was Anzai-sensei's orders," Youhei pulled Sakuragi's hand away. "Besides, you're still invalid."

"Nani?!" Sakuragi was exasperated, "I'll show you invalid!" He grabbed Youhei's head into a forceful headbutt. The redhead slumped into his bed grumpily. "If I know better, it was the baka kitsune who wanted me out. Baka! Baka! Baka!" Sakuragi grumbled.

Youhei lifted himself from the floor and touched a swollen bump on his top. 

"Ite~Hanamichi… Rukawa just wants what is good for you, I guess."

"Ch! Why d'you have to tell him I was in a fight?"

"I didn't. He came here and found you badly bruised. I think he actually cares for you," Youhei said, waiting for his bestfriend's reaction.

"Cares? Impossible! He's just a good-for-nothing-kitsune!" Sakuragi snorted.

"Then I guess I just have to tell Anzai-sensei you're too stubborn, do'aho."

Sakuragi's and Youhei's heads snapped towards the voice full of the familiar icy-ness.

"Rukawa!!!"

"Hn."

The raven-haired kitsune walked towards the bed where Sakuragi and Youhei were sitting. He stopped in front of the redhead, looking down at him. Sakuragi could feel the intense gaze of his so-called rival that an obvious blush crept up from his neck.

"Ki—Kitsune! Wha—why—why are you here?" the redhead stammered.

"Rukawa-san, we didn't hear you coming," Youhei commented and noticed his best friend's weird color.

"The door's open."

"Stupid kitsune! You could've at least knocked!" Sakuragi's still looking up at Rukawa, the blush lingered on his cheeks.

"Exams next week, do'aho. Here's your notes," Rukawa moved from his position, and pulled out a notebook, placing it on the redhead's study table.

Sakuragi was relieved by not being under his gaze and stood up to grab the notebook to criticize it. "Haruko-chan could've done it for me," he said bluntly that Youhei choked in his own breath.

"Hanamichi! You don't mean that!" the shorter boy scolded his best friend then alarmed at what might be the kitsune's reaction.

Sakuragi looked quizzically at him. _Doushite? Youhei's taking the kitsune's side?_ "Nani? Haruko-chan cares for me."

__

And you think I don't, do'aho? Rukawa thought bitterly but kept his thoughts unvoiced. Instead, he opted for something that will obtain a reaction from the redhead. "She's staying at my house tonight."

"NANI?!!!" Sakuragi jumped on him and grabbed his front shirt. "Why you sly fox!"

"Matte, Hanamichi!" Youhei tried to pull his best friend away from Rukawa. _What are you doing, Rukawa?_

__

Something that I should've done a long time ago. Rukawa must've read Youhei's thoughts and pushed Sakuragi away from him, even if it means losing the feel of his powerful arms. "She's the team's manageress. We'll talk about the game we lost to Ryonan."

Sakuragi stopped from grabbing the kitsune again when he heard his words. Never in his life would he hear the fox utter such long words and the impact of those words about their loss seemed an insult to him.

"You're blaming me, kitsune," Sakuragi narrowed his eyes.

Rukawa stepped backwards to the door. He doesn't want to be under those chocolate brown eyes' spell. "Exams next week." Then he nodded to Youhei and closed the door after him.

"Hanamichi…" Youhei called softly.

"Hn." Sakuragi was gritting his teeth in annoyance. "I'm calling Haruko-chan!"

"Iie! Let them be!" Youhei gripped Sakuragi's arms.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" his chocolate brown eyes blazed with anger, feeling betrayed by his own best friend. "Why are you siding with him?!"

"Because I know this is right!"

"No! No! NO! Rukawa's taking Haruko-chan away from me! You are taking her away from me too!" Sakuragi pushed Youhei so hard that the dark-haired boy swore. "Get away from me! Only Haruko-chan cares for me! Get away!"

"Yamero, Hanamichi! She's not the only one! Yamero! Listen to me!" Youhei punched the redhead in order to restrain him. "Listen to me!" Sakuragi was out of control and Youhei knew why.

Sakuragi remained slumped on the foot of the bed. He hasn't had the strength to battle him; he hasn't had the heart to fight anymore.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he said in a mere whisper. Youhei kneeled in front of him and took the red-crowned head of his best friend.

"I'm doing this because I care for you… always remember that, Hanamichi. Haruko-san is not your life. She's not the only one who cares for you. She's not your world," Youhei said softly, stroking the red strands and hugging the almost frail being Sakuragi had become.

"The kitsune…" The redhead buried his face on Youhei's chest as if seeking protection from the world.

"Don't hate him…" 

"He doesn't like me. He wants me to be unhappy." Youhei heard him stifle a sob. "I'm scared…"

"Shhh…don't be… I'm here, Hana…" Encircling his arms, Youhei gently rocked Sakuragi to sleep. _If you only knew…_

+++

Rukawa Mansion, seven-thirty pm…

"I didn't know!" Akagi Haruko faced the blue-eyed boy almost guiltily. They were sitting in the sofa, Rukawa opposite the brown-haired girl. "I never knew he'd be in trouble!"

"And all he wanted was for you to be safe," Rukawa said grimly. "Why did you invite him to the movie?"

"I—I want to—to have his company," she said, trembling after knowing the redhead's condition. "I—I didn't know the movie was too long."

"Do you like him?" Rukawa stared at her.

"Yes…" she nodded.

"Do you realize he likes you so much?"

"I do… but I only like him as a brother."

"Why don't tell him?"

"He'll get sad," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Can't you see, he's so blinded by his infatuation that he'll take anything for granted just because of you," he gritted his teeth, he's using too many words just to make this Akagi-girl realize what Sakuragi has been to.

"But… whom I like is… _you_…" Haruko raised her eyes trying to meet Rukawa's.

"I'll take you home," Rukawa started to rise. Haruko moved from her seat and tried to hug the boy from behind.

"I like you, Rukawa-kun! Iie! I love you!" she hugged him tightly as she buried her nose in his shirt. "I love you!"

Rukawa stiffened. He cruelly pried her arms away from his torso and bore his icy-blue eyes in hers. "You're so SELFISH!"

"Rukawa-kun…!" she was crying.

"You're so selfish, Akagi-san!" Rukawa was angry with this girl who caused his do'aho's misery. "You're so selfish that you would not give him up even if you want me!"

"But Sakuragi-kun needs me! He'll get hurt if I tell him!"

"He's hurting now!"

Haruko buried her face in her hands. The love of her life was screaming at her, angry with her.

"What is it you want, Rukawa-kun?" she whispered.

"Tell him."

"Tell him… that I love you?"

"No," Rukawa gritted his teeth once more. "Tell him… you don't deserve him."

"He needs me." Her blue eyes challenged his.

"He doesn't need you," Rukawa said, bitterly. "You were like a security blanket for him, believing that you cared like he did. He shut the world from his heart believing you're the one that'll make him happy. For him, you're a necessity. For you, he's merely a convenience**."

Those words hit her like lightning. Never in her life would someone dared to talk to her like that. It hurts so badly because it had been Rukawa. It even hurts more because she knew it was true.

Haruko's eyes filled with tears.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU, Rukawa Kaede! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, beating her chest with her fist.

"Hate me," he said, "Hate me… as I have hated _you_."

Her blue eyes blazed, she stopped beating him. And she swung her hand across his cheek.

"You'll never be happy," she swore and reached for her bag and slammed the door on her way out.

Rukawa's face was stoic. He's left cheek was red with pain.

The next day, Akagi Haruko quit on being a manageress.

Sakuragi was still not attending his classes. He acquired a fever the day the fox came.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

** I think this line belongs to Tina Caps. Gomen nasai, I guess I've been reading too many fics I didn't know I was unconsciously borrowing some of their lines, and thank you for pointing it out! ^__^

Yosh minna! I have driven Haruko away! Muahahaha!!! *Haruko fans throw knives and plates at the author* WAAAHH!!! Tasukete!!!

*hides behind the monitor* *Haruko fans proceed to the next room to hunt Crescent* Whew!

Okay! I promise on the next chap, Rukawa and Youhei will save him! I just need the Akagi-girl out of the picture… hehehe! I'm bad… . Rukawa's talkative ne? Youhei loves Hana as his best friend… demo… its up to you if it's the same as Rukawa's love. *wink*

Gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Christmas vacation's very near and school's giving us a lot of work before then. Hope you'll like this chap!!! Review please!

****

akane – yeah, don't kill me yet okay? *smiles* gomen, akane-san… um… the next fic will reveal the thugs. Thank you!!! Ur the lazy neko, am I right? ^__^

****

kristel – here's the next chap! ^__^ haruko's here! but I kicked her out again! *evil grin* (really gomen for haruko fans) thanks for helping me hunt her! *glomps kristel-san* you like the development? *teary-eyed* thank you! Here's another, hope u like it! RuHana forever!

****

sLL – whew! And I thought you guys wud puke at a sappy chap! But saps always get to me too! *wide smile* the thought conversations were spur of the moment really, but it did help, did it? gomen 4 not updating sooner… Thanks!

****

Dr. Jigen – really? Great? *teary eyed* thank you so much! Don't worry I'm bent on finishing this one! Thanks!!!

****

Annachan – I never thought it'd be like this… *smiles sheepishly* thank you for reviewing and you liked it! I guess something like this flowed out from me when I'm depressed and happy at the same time. Did I make sense? Oh well… I'm really sorry for making him suffer, when I started out like that the feeling just lingers… hope you'll still read this… thank you so much!!!

****

Tina **Caps** – oh Tina! I was just joking! Really gomen 4 saying that, I'm just used to reading such long reviews from you that it surprised me when I saw that. But really I appreciate anything that'll come from my readers! ^__^ When I thought of making Hana beaten up I realized I have to do something abt it lest everyone might think of this fic as a slow one. T__T and Youhei made his entrance! What a best friend! Here, another development! Thank you so much!!!! oh and Haruko's out of the picture now… (really Haruko fans please don't read this!)

****

Hikaru **Itsuko** – Next chap for you! Me too, I don't hate her but I want Rukawa and Hana together! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like this, and Youhei's in it. hope you like Youhei, he's the best bestfriend Hana could ever have… AWEEE!!! You liked it!!!

****

Rivers – thank you for reviewing! I was really worried that my fic was slow. *scratches head* I'm trying to find every angle of the story so that I won't miss anything out… don't worry, it'll have a happy ending. Enjoy reading! ^__^

****

Yenny – Thank you so much!!! more of sweet Rukawa! ^^;;; okay… maybe a talkative Rukawa… ^^;;; RuHana rulze!!!

****

Arisfilan – you think its sweet? The best chap? *glomps Arisfilan* thank you!!! Herrr… Hana will reveal his feelings in the next chapters… no, not the next one… maybe the others… *scratches head* err… please read! Thanks again!


	8. Affair

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply… again…

Warning: er… bad language and—er… bad plot? Yeah and I think they're OOC again… bear with me. .

Crescent seeks forgiveness:

Minna, gomen nasai honto ni! *bows really low* I checked the last review and it was last year! On Christmas day! *teary-eyed* Really, I'm so sorry of not updating sooner. You see after the Christmas break, my mind went blank and I think the smell of roasting chestnuts in the open fire *drool* instead filled my head. Well, I didn't get to eat chestnuts but still, I'm guilty. I didn't even got to greet my readers a merry Christmas and prosperous New Year. . so even if it is too late…

Belated MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Okay… *relieved sigh* onto the fic…

Chapter 7: Affair

__

Sunday, Kanagawa Mall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you know them?"

"No."

"How can we tell?"

Rukawa stopped from walking. His lips formed into a thin line. _How can we tell? I don't know myself._

The shorter boy stopped with him. "How, Rukawa?"

The raven-haired boy looked straight ahead and resumed his pace. "Let's go in."

The rave was everything one can imagine. The lights, the sounds, the people; everything seemed… _natural_.

No one stopped them from entering the premises, no one asked for their IDs. 

"Bastards. Even minors can go in. Then they're going to suck their innocence from them," Youhei said bitterly. The raven-haired's face darkened.

"Same what they did to him," Rukawa's tone was grim, he gritted his teeth. Youhei nodded, he knew what his companion was talking about. "They took his innocence away." Youhei heard him again, the voice full of contempt.

"We'll find them," the shorter boy assured him.

The huge dance floor was filled with people dancing; bodies moving, bodies swaying, bodies gyrating to the beat, so loud and ear deafening, not minding the humid air that was starting to build up even if the basement's air conditioner was on. The two made their way to the floors slowly, bumping into another's body, they were pushed, elbowed, shoved, and sometimes 'touched' by those whose life has been constricted in the four corners of the room.

They were far from being released from their distress when they reached the far end of the basement. It seemed they have found what they're looking for. Or more precisely, _who_.

+++

A man who looked like in his fifties lifted a glass of wine to his lips, drinking the red bitter liquid like water. His face might remind you of a pug and his body, overweight and short for his age. But he was the _boss_, and he never let anyone forget about that.

"He's late," his steely voice cut through the air like knife.

"Yes, we know, Geno-san," a taller man in a dark-gray suit answered him, "But he will be here. Tonight he'll bring us a lot of money."

"He'd better or else—!"

"—I'm here." 

The two men looked at the newcomer and the boss sneered at him. "It took you long enough!" he drank his wine in one gulp and with a free hand, he slapped the boy in front of him. The boy didn't react, as if it was a normal habit everytime he came to meet them.

"Sumimasen. When do I start?" he asked instead.

Another man in a black suit came up to them and saw the boy. He smirked and placed his both hands on the boy's shoulders and started massaging them. "My, my! We're eager tonight, aren't we?" he taunted maliciously.

"The sooner I start, the earlier I finish," he replied coldly, shaking those lewd hands of him.

"Listen, _redhead_ _boy_! If you don't bring the kind of money, Vex here was bragging about, I'll make sure you'll crawl out of this place in agony!" Geno, the boss, probing his fat, wrinkly finger on his chest as if emphasizing each words.

The boy didn't answer.

"Oh, he will, Geno-san, he will." Vex urged the redhead to the door near them, told him to follow the hall behind it and chose the very last room as his _place_. 

"Sakuragi…"

"What?"

"Don't make the same mistake that your brother did." Vex didn't wait for his reply.

Then the other man in the black suit started to find willing predators for they prey.

+++

"Shit! Why is he here?!" Rukawa grabbed Youhei's front shirt and started shaking him. "I thought you said he's ill!"

"He is!" Youhei's eyes were wide with confusion, "I checked him the last minute before we left. I thought he's asleep!" he tried to pull Rukawa's hands away from him.

Rukawa released him and gritted his teeth, his face marred with pain and fear.

Suddenly, Youhei swore.

"What?" Rukawa looked at him.

Youhei pointed at the man in a dark-gray suit. "I know that _one_."

Not knowing what the shorter boy was talking about, Rukawa followed Youhei's pointer finger with his eyes and turned back to his companion.

"Is he important?" the raven-haired asked. Youhei didn't answer instead walked to the man's direction as if he knew what was going on.

+++

Vex, the man in the dark-gray suit, rubbed a hand over his face and fingers stopping on his temple to slightly massage them. He was kind of weary that night for he'd been running a lot of errands from the boss, clearly his job was to keep the boss happy.

His hand left his face and turned to stare at the door the redhead boy had just gone to, then producing a kind of weary sigh as he turned away from it again. Only to face someone from _his past_.

+++

Youhei stood in front of this man and drew up his chin, looking defiantly at his six-foot height and opened his pale lips altogether.

"Yumeda Himeno."

The man paled. "How—how—?"

"Thought I wouldn't recognize you?" Youhei asked. He saw the taller one with short, black hair in blond highlights widened his eyes, mouth closed and opened like a fish, and stared at Youhei so hard that the younger boy thought his eyes would pop out.

"Mito… Youhei…" he finally spoke.

"So," Youhei drew his gaze again, "Vex, eh? What is that nickname for? 

"What are you doing here?" Vex asked acidly instead.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Youhei stressed.

Vex -or Yumeda Himeno for Youhei- stared at the boy and then to his companion. He gave them a lazy grin and asked, "It's about Sakuragi, isn't it?"

"Dammit, Yumeda! You know who he is and you do nothing about it?" Youhei burst in anger.

"Don't raise your voice against me, child!" Vex scowled at him, "You have no idea—!"

"—Oh, but I do!" Youhei cut him, "And I thought Shiomori was the _last one_!"

****

*Flashback*

Youhei stared at the man his bestfriend came to hate.

Sakuragi Shiomori.

And.

Yumeda Himeno. The man who offered him the job.

"Stop lookin' at us like were some piece of shit, Mito."

"Y'know what, Yumeda?" Youhei eyed him in disbelief, "I never thought Shio-nii-chan would have you as a friend."

"Heh! Now lookit here you little git—!"

"Stop it, both of you," Shiomori cut them rather gently. "Youhei, can you look after Hanamichi?"

"B-But—?"

"He's alone now and you're the only one that I trust." Shiomori smiled.

Youhei never liked that smile.

Because Shiomori was saying goodbye.

+++

__

He was just coming home for the night. 

Walking in the dark alley, trudging the stony path, maybe a shortcut to his home. Something shone from his back, causing him to turn around. It beeped. Again and again. As if screaming for him to come. He had no choice; he turned and walked to it. Suddenly, pairs of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him inside.

+++

Youhei was facing him again.

But now, Yumeda Himeno was alone.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Tell that to Hanamichi," Youhei said, bitterly.

Then they were silent.

"He isn't safe," Yumeda looked at him as if in pain, "I—I will have no control."

"Promise me, he won't be next…" Youhei gripped his arm, roughly shaking him, pleading him. "Promise me!"

Yumeda shook his head. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Promise me!" Youhei pulled away and delivered a blow to Yumeda's stomach. The taller lad staggered backwards, onto the wall in the dark alley, did nothing but whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry…" Yumeda whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" again and again.

****

*End of Flashback*

"You promised," Youhei breathe in anguish.

"I never promised," Vex felt a wave of déjà vu and put on a cold exterior. "I told you to watch him well, Mito. I told you… I'll have no control."

  


"But he's here!" Youhei hissed, "How can you not have any control?!"

"I'm merely but a finger in the hand. The hand belonged to a body and the body has a head that has never been touched by the hand." Vex took out a cigarette from its pack, lighted it, and breathe the nicotine flavored stick. "The only thing that I can do was to make his sessions as rare as possible."

"Bastard."

Vex turned his head to the owner of the piercing cold voice and he was met by equally piercing blue-eyes. "Who are you?"

"You don't have to know me," the icy blue-eyed boy said, "I only came here for Sakuragi."

"It'll be hard for you to get him out. He was bounded by our laws, and those laws were as of the flesh." Vex matched Rukawa's icy tone with his own. "It's not that I don't care. I have, even from the beginning. But Shiomori was the first and his job was unfinished… Hanamichi had to take over."

"He doesn't want it," Rukawa pressed.

"He doesn't have to. No one escapes from our reality, not even me," then he turned to Youhei, "You can start blaming me for everything but it'll do no good. I didn't even know he was with us until it was too late."

"What do you mean?" Youhei clenched his fist at his sides.

Vex puffed another smoke and put out his cigarette by crushing it with his heel. "They just told me that Sakuragi came back. I realized that it was Hanamichi. Once they had him, all I can do was to prevent him from learning the truth."

"Which was?"

"Shiomori had killed a very important client. He thought no one would know, he confided in me. The client was blackmailing him, seeing his need for money, the client forced him to do things he wouldn't have imagined. He refused, of course but the client was persistent, too persistent perhaps for he was very fond of Shiomori. He pushed him to the limit and Shiomori lost his patience."

Vex paused, letting silence come between them. Youhei was wide-eyed in disbelief and Rukawa was pale but he didn't speak. Vex decided to continue, his face grim than ever.

"The boss found out, of course, and he ordered us to take him out. I wouldn't do it but I have no choice, they always resort to blackmailing. But I didn't do it! I swear on Shiomori's grave!"

"Don't dare swear on his grave, Yumeda! You have no right!" Youhei hissed and pushed him with all his might. "You don't even have the right to call him Shiomori anymore!"

"Maybe I don't," Vex didn't stop Youhei from pushing him to the wall. And when the boy didn't do anything else, Vex then settled glancing at his boss from the end of the basement. "The boss is a very greedy man and an influential one. That client's money was important to him in keeping his businesses alive and—well—a dead one meant being crippled from the waist down and it certainly didn't do the boss any good. Too bad, it was Shiomori on the receiving end of his fury. I won't like it if you pulled out Hanamichi too soon, you might go after Shio a little bit early."

"Is that what you're suggesting? Leaving him here?" Rukawa hissed.

"No. I'm suggesting a different approach."

"Well, what is it?!"

"Blood money."

-tsuzuku-

Crescent ponders:

Is… Is this chapter bad? Did you understand the fragmentation? Coz I wasn't planning on putting this one, instead replace this with Sakuragi's POV or the like a month after the incident. Then I'm just going to tell the readers to mail me if they want this chap for explanations.

Uh. I really don't know. One thing, **if anyone had already used the name** **Yumeda Himeno**, please tell me so I can do something to correct my error. Gomen for any wrong grammar and spelling mistakes.

Oh well. It's here. I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW ONEGAI! ^___^

Thank you to the following:

****

Tina Caps - *teary-eyed* you're not angry! *grins* I'm too grateful for words and I would like to thank you for being patient with my fic. I agree that Hana's much too good for Haruko coz she does not really care for him the way the redhead has. And she's blindly infatuated with someone who she thinks is the perfect someone for her. Youhei on the other hand loves Hana unconditionally, be it platonic or not. He's going to help him find his true happiness… Always, arigato gozaimasu!

****

Hikaru Itsuko - *grateful smile* Sometimes I think Rukawa got too harsh on her but well, slow that she is, Haruko really needs a little pressure, ne? For me, Youhei's the best of best friends in the world! ^__^ hope u like this chap!

****

Akane – I knew it, ur the lazy neko! ^__^ Well, I'm still not finished but I hope u'll not kill me in the end coz I might do a sequel! *sweatdrop* I'm thinking of a sequel but I'm not finished yet… ^^;; Thank you!

****

vulpixfairy – *****nods* as much as I really don't like her (hate is too strong word) Haruko deserves a good bashing… I think. Enjoy! Thanks!

****

Seki – thank you! More people really like haruko bashing! Muhahaha~cough! Yep, Youhei likes Hana too but I'm not sure how 'the like' will turn out in the end. Here's about those bastards, I hope I did justice here. I hope you read my notes up there, it's more explanatory. Thanks again!

****

foxhana – I really think Haruko's got blue eyes, I saw close up scenes on her in the anime, and well, she's got blue eyes… I hope I'm not mistaken. Thank you so much!

****

sLL – woi! Really, we can't get Haruko to die *grins* but I'll see what I can do. ^^;; I'm flattered when you said you like the way I write. I thought I was over doing it, maybe there are parts there, I'm willing to improve on them, just tell me, okay? *wink* Yeah! Don't worry Hana and Ru will get together soon, I won't promise a date but I'm trying to make this fic as short as possible. I hate it when they hurt, y'know. Thank you so much!

****

M-i – I agree but Rukawa needs to bash Haruko here so I think it's okay to let him be talkative. *sweatdrop* hope you like this chap. thanks!

****

teban – grabe ka, inisip mo pa si teban mo. Anyways, nabasa mo na agad 'to (daya) kaya saka ko na gagawin si teban mo para may kasunod na ulit tong fic ko. Okees? Bear with the drama, dear cousin, yun pa lang ang kaya ko. Gusto mo, humor? Cge pag nagawa ko un sa inyo ni teban. Hehe!

****

Miyahara Yuuki – Hi! nice to see you again! My fic… wonderful? *teary-eyed* thank you so much! *glomps* Those bad people were really powerful and well, I really don't want Ru and Youhei get their hands dirty. But I want them out too! ^^;;; Thank you so much for reviewing!

****

Annachan - *pats Annachan on the back* even if they don't really deserve such problems, at least they have each other to hold on to. They will find a way to solve it, they're strong. Even Haruko needs a little bashing to make her strong. Thank you so much, and thanks for reviewing on Christmas day!


	9. Realization

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl (I was about to change my penname but decided against it at the last minute)

Disclaimer: The SD guys and gals are not mine.

Rating: PG-13 

Genre: Drama

Pairing: Yaoi

Notes: I just made up the names of the Rukawa shinetai for easy reference. If you know their true names please mail me. People here might get OOC. Thank you! The setting was a month after the incidents of the last chapter. 

Chapter 8: Realization

Sakuragi woke with a start; panic seeped in his still sleepy mind. Perspiring all over, he thought of what he was doing in a bed only to realize that the bed he was on was in his own room, in his own house.

Jerking upright, he brought his hands to his face, breathing in them loudly and scrunching his eyes tight. There was this feeling, something akin to dread and agitation, worming in his skin, constricting on his chest and clinging to his throat like pest that forced him a harsh sound, somewhere in between a cry and a choke.

Not bothering to arrange the pillows and messy blankets, Sakuragi climbed out of his bed and went straight into the bathroom. He came face to face with his own reflection on a mirror (right above the sink, just behind the door), touching the shiny surface with a lone finger.

It seemed that he had forgotten his own face. Peering in closely, he almost couldn't recognize the tanned, frowning image with a lot of worry lines and couple of scars. His eyes were dull, earthly in color, had lost their innocent sparkle of his supposed youth replacing them with ugly bags of darkened skin making him look more stressed than necessary; his nose had a faint scar on the bridge and looked a bit crooked but it must've been broken by an old fight that he didn't notice the imperfection until now; his gaze rested on his lips (now caught in a thin line), it was chapped and a bit cracked dry (he ran his tongue in an attempt to put some moisture), he wasn't even sure if it was capable of smiling.

Closing his eyes some more, Sakuragi forced a laugh but was caught in his throat as if laughter was meant to choke him to death, for that foreign face in the mirror was _not_ him, _never_ would be him. The image was a joke, a month-old joke to be precise and he latched his hands onto the mirror, desperately trying to eliminate that face off the shiny surface; he scratched, groped and ground his fingers until he was tired and fell utterly void on the bathroom tiles.

__

Stop.

I must stop myself. 

I must stop myself from hurting me.

I should go to school. Yes, everything will be fine.

I should go and see Haruko-san.

Wearily, he lifted himself up and removed all his clothes (he then noticed the healed, but huge flaw on his left palm then an image of a short, glinting knife fleets across his memory), tossing them on a corner before stepping onto the cold, tiled shower stall and into the warm water that didn't seem to liven up his cold body.

+++

At lunch break the cafeteria in the third year building was not as chaotic compared to the lower years'.

Students lined up for a plate of mac and cheese, a bowl of ramen or a rather pathetic cup of green or red Jell-O that seems to remind them that Christmas was going to be 'just around the corner'. The cooks, canteen helpers and cashier were less grumpy and actually managed few polite words to the students. The sole janitor of the school cafeteria was standing beside the double doors of the place, a pail of water and a mop resting on the trash bin nearby, for occasional juice drips and food droppings (Crescent: Do I make it sound like bird poo?. Gomen!). Food fights were always around yet in this cafeteria it wasn't always a problem. Even the bullying rates dropped after Hotta and Co. (Mitsui's Gang?) graduated, the only group that could make a janitor's life hell was the Sakuragi Gundan when they stepped into their third years.

One might be surprised; the Gundan doesn't bully or boss around like Hotta's gang. They were getting better reviews than the latter and others started to respect them. Maybe because they decided to drop the childish (or barbaric) behavior and settled on making each other's life peaceful by becoming more mature and acting their age. Maybe because Mito Youhei, the sensible and intelligent one in the group, was being a responsible senior, with good grades in academics as proof if anyone wants one, and just started rubbing off his good traits to his other friends. Maybe because their leader, Sakuragi Hanamichi was starting to prove his worth by keeping his head cool on and off court, helping bring the basketball team to the Inter-High elimination, and lessening his deadly head-butts whenever he's pissed off.

So the cafeteria today was quiet, okay… maybe a little more quiet than usual. Wanna know why? Because most of the cafeteria's occupants were couples, occupying every private table they could find and enjoying their solace. The rest of the hungry third year population was either picnicking out on the grounds or eating out (which was actually prohibited) or just trying to squeeze onto the rest of the unoccupied tables not minding the nauseating sweet-talks of the couples beside them.

At a table by the west windows, near the cafeteria door, four girls were trying (but failing) to hush a quite interesting gossip.

"Have you seen far quirkier couple than Jan and Nini?" Naoko cracked at her other friends, the leaders of the Rukawa shinetai, and laughed like a hyena.

"Oh, they're not the worse compared to the Matsui-girl and the dorky Tetsuya!" Aisha flipped her shoulder-length hair, some of the strands hitting their pig-tailed friend Sasha, causing the other girl to hit her shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Matsui-girl was Akagi Haruko's friend?" Sasha asked, sipping her OJ slowly.

"Yeah, w_as_ is the right way of saying it."

"Why?" Sasha asked again.

"Because that Haruko ditched her friends when she really thought she would hit the jackpot when she proposed to our Rukawa-kun!" Keana, their latest best-friend because of her reporting (gossiping) abilities and common hatred for Haruko, sneered to the direction of a figure in the far corner of the cafeteria, eating alone.

"She didn't!" Naoko gasped in fake surprise.

"That brainless git!" Aisha narrowed her eyes at the unknowing gossip victim.

"I'm really amazed how on earth she's able to pull that stunt!" Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, what happened."

"Oh, clearly this had been all shushed up," Keana's eyes glinted in satisfaction. "Here's the better part. She got _dumped_."

The other girls stared at her in ultimate gratitude. 

"Yokatta!" They squealed happily, exchanging high-fives and sneering at Haruko's direction.

"Ha! She thought she's good enough for our Rukawa-kun just because she's the team's manageress," Naoko smiled and patting Keana's back for her good work.

"Well, that's basically the reason why she quit on being the manageress," Keana added, earning more praises from the shinetai.

"At least Rukawa-kun's free from her grimy hands!" Aisha said.

"Serves her right for being a self-centered bi—!" Naoko suddenly forced a hand on Sasha's mouth, shoving her juice in the process. 

"—Sakuragi-san!" Naoko gasped in horror.

Sakuragi was standing at the back of Sasha's chair and looked like he just came outside the cafeteria's doors.

"The shinetai," he said, sarcasm present in his voice.

Sasha shuddered inwardly as Naoko removed here hand from her mouth and slowly looked up to the tall redhead behind.

"Ohayou," Sasha weakly greeted.

Everyone knows about the new Sakuragi Hanamichi, the more mature and serious Sakuragi. Even if they don't know the reason, the warning doesn't made anyone immune from the intimidating presence and all without the bragging air he used to have, even the Rukawa shinetai who always insult him because of his stupidity on the courts.

"Haruko is not a bitch." This was Sakuragi now. Unnerving and direct to the point. He looked down at them, one hand carrying his bento. The newest shinetai dared to speak.

"Well, whatever you heard _is_ true. Face it, Sakuragi-san. We know of your infatuation for her. She doesn't give a damn about you," Keana stood up and leveled her flashing green eyes with his steely, bronze eyes.

"Who are you?" the redhead only asked.

"I'm one of Rukawa's most loyal fan," she proudly answered. The rest of the shinetai stood up beside her, flaunting their cheering uniforms in front of Sakuragi's face with the usual Ru, Ka and Wa print, while grinning madly. Sakuragi's eyes swept over the clothes and returned his gaze to Keana.

"And what are you suppose to be?" he asked, "The exclamation point?"

The shinetai dropped their uniforms.

+++

Akagi Haruko was alone.

The truth behind it was killing her too slowly even for the shinetai's tastes.

There she was sitting by the rear windows of the place yet discreetly hidden to most of the people who were used to face the cafeteria's doors and east windows, eating a cup of red Jell-O and iced tea.

Haruko poked the Jell-O with her spoon then slowly carved a spoonful and brought it into her mouth, swallowing it slowly. She lifted her glass of iced tea and sipped a bit before placing it down. Carefully, she laid the spoon down on the Jell-O container and stared at the red gelatin like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Do you mind if I share this table with you?" somebody asked.

Still staring at the Jell-O, Haruko shook her head and the stranger sat in front of her.

"What's wrong, Haruko-san?" the stranger asked. Haruko lifted her head to find a pair of the most sincere brown eyes she's so familiar with.

"Hanamichi…" she breathed. 

Sakuragi gave her a small smile and opened the bento he'd been carrying for lunch. He stacked out the two containers and lifted the chopsticks from one of them.

"You must each much more than that, Haruko-san. Akagi might have my hide if he thought I'm eating your food every lunch," Sakuragi said, giving and extra pair of chopsticks to Haruko which the girl shyly accepted.

"Arigato, Sakuragi-kun," she said. "Demo… I'm not really hungry. Honto ni."

"I won't accept that answer. Eat," Sakuragi pressed and pushed one of the food containers towards her. "Eat and then we'll talk."

They ate in silence. After they finished, Sakuragi took the double stacked bento and placed it at his side. Haruko lowered her head a bit and stared at the dark spot on the table as if she's afraid of the redhead.

"Why won't you look at me, Haruko-san?" Sakuragi asked. Haruko was startled and her eyes darted to and fro, still refusing to answer.

"Onegai, Haruko-san… if it was something the shinetai said, forget about it. I already took care of it. I don't care about what they say or what you did. I just want you to speak to me," Sakuragi said.

"I'm ashamed, Sakuragi-kun… I don't even know why you're talking to me like this," Haruko softly replied while biting her lips and wringing her hands under the table. "You should be hating me by now, cursing me for hurting you."

"I don't understand."

"I know… I know you heard them," Haruko continued, nodding at the shinetai's direction who were starting to leave the cafeteria, "I know that they were making fun of me, saying that I was pathetic enough to ditch my friends and chase the most desired creature alive like some love-sick puppy trailing him since first year high school…"

"Haruko-san—"

"—Onegai, Sakuragi-kun. Let me continue this. I have to explain my side… why… why I did something horrible like this," Haruko cut him off gently. Seeing his startled look when he heard her last words, Haruko gave him a weak smile and cast her eyes downwards.

"Yes, Sakuragi-kun. _Horrible_. I did something horrible to me, to Rukawa-kun, but most especially, to _you_. 

It all started with a hopeless admiration to a basketball ace that seems to lack proper communicating skills. Now, don't you ask me why am I saying things that might shatter my illusion of a perfect man, and it's not because he dumped me the night I proposed to him…"

They heard the bell rang. Haruko turned to the windows and noticed the other students leaving the place, blankets and bento in their hands and sometimes, another hand in them.

"… Lunch is over," she casually said as she looked at Sakuragi.

He straightened his form and asked, "Would you like me to walk you to your class?" as if the conversation didn't took place.

"You don't have to. We're going to be both late for one thing."

So they left the cafeteria and started to the wide corridors. Step by step, Haruko matched the wide, determined strides of the redhead, stealing a glance at him and thinking how in the world had she purposely cast their friendship aside just for the attention of someone who didn't want her the same way. It seemed funny and sad that her being emotional and impulsive would result such misunderstanding and total understanding for the three of them: the ace, the rebound king and the team's former manageress. 

It wasn't deliberate yet she felt responsible. Thinking back to the night Rukawa accused her of being selfish, she had bit her lip, refusing the fact that her proposal would hurt only person who really care about her. 

Now Haruko's certain that should have done something to mend their relationships or rather lack of. Her lovelife might suffer but her need for friendship was more precious than a fleeting crush. _No_. She shouldn't think about herself, she should think of the man who stood up for her even she had become the most awful creature on earth. And she has to tell him she's sorry once and for all.

Haruko ceased walking and Sakuragi turned to her questioningly.

"Thank you for your friendship, Sakuragi Hanamichi," the brown-haired girl bowed and rose to meet the redhead's confused brown eyes. "It's more than I deserve and I thank you for that. And I'm sorry for everything I did that caused you to hurt. You deserve a lot more… a lot more than me."

Sakuragi looked at her and let the words sink in. She was saying goodbye and thank you at the same time. And she was releasing him from his blind infatuation for the last three years.

__

She's not your world…

He remembered the time when his best friend had put his arms around him, letting him know that a lot of people actually cares and he shouldn't rely on only one person for support. He was extremely grateful, Youhei wasn't the only one who's patient enough to care for his stubborn nature.

Sakuragi looked at her again and he saw her hopeful blue eyes shimmering in the afternoon light. He nodded once and he was rewarded with the sweetest smile Haruko would never give to anyone else.

Then they both parted their ways in silent understanding.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

*streches arms* Whoa! Too long! Eight pages! I hope this time ffnet would update my fic. See, I was having a hard time doing that and I don't know, but the edited chap for chap 7 won't upload. Oh, well…

So, I really don't know what happened here. It's supposed to be a confrontation among Hana, Kaede and Youhei and I just turned out to be a Haruko bashing chapter again. *sigh* Sometimes, I really pity the girl. But hey! She's OUT OF THE PICTURE once and for all! *Haruko fans throws knives at the author* EEEPPP!!!!

Yeah, I won't really tell you the exact things that happened the night Kaede and Youhei seemed to agree on the prospect of the 'blood money'. I'm sure you figured that guys out so eventually those things will be on the later chaps, maybe POV of someone, okay? ^____^

Minna, thanks for reviewing!!!

****

sLL – Thank you so much! The plot? *grins sheepishly* Herrr… I really don't know, sometimes when your kinna frustrated, well my pc is always open so… I hope you read my notes talks about the blood money though. Thanks as always! *hugs sLL*

****

Keitsu Han'ei – hey, nice name! Gomen for doing that to them. Well, it's going to get better but I can't promise soon. Hope you'd still read this. Thank you!

****

Hikaru Itsuko – You really like it? *teary-eyed* Gosh! My readers always makes me smile! ^_______^ I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but the last chap's kinna getting too long for my fingers somehow I gotta stop somewhere. I'll try not do it again. Thank you!!!

****

Tina Caps – Thank you! Slow comps are also my problem these days. ^__^ You always make me smile especially when you said you like the 'finger in the hand line'. I was quite worried people might not really understand what that means so it's a bit bugging. And the 'blood money'… as much as I hate people going evil because of that or trying to justify their bad doings bec of the need for them, sometimes you can't blame them. After all, we're all human. Thank you so much!

****

Chris – here, another Haruko bashing fic (actually it's the shinetai's idea)! *sheepish grin* well, Hanamichi in prostitution and his brother Shiomori was there first because of the need for money. Hana was just pulled in because Shio died, as a replacement. Yeah, I know it's kinna harsh but Kaede and Youhei are trying to pull Hana out. So, thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot!

****

Annachan – Hi! Thank you for continuing reading. Ah, I think this chap's a bit angst-y and dramatic, I originally didn't want that but well, hope you still like this. Angst and epic? *blushes* never really thought of that but I'm not complaining! ^___^ seriously, thank you so much. Yeah, I really want to retain Youhei here because he's not only important to the fic but he's Hana's bestfriend and true friends always remain by each other's side. Thank again!

****

hagane – wow! I take it you dislike Haruko ^___^ Thanks for reviewing! When you said Rukawa's more realistic here, I got into thinking… wow! 'cause sometimes I thought I was making him OOC. That means a lot, really! Thank you so much!!!


	10. Blunt Hypocrisy

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Disclaimers: Lightning may strike me if I own Hana-kun. .

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-13

Notes: This is the **edited** version. The **later part** of the chap is **entirely different** from the previous. Pardon the overlooked spelling and grammatical errors. Gomen for making Rukawa OOC (he was shouting), as well as Sakuragi too (he was, well, a bit creepy) *sigh* 

Chapter 9: Blunt Hypocrisy

__

There he was again.

Looking at me but not seeing me.

To him, I was space.

To him, I was nothing.

===

Rukawa Kaede finished his three-point shots for that afternoon. It was actually the last day of classes for the first term and the last day of basketball practice. And it has been almost two months, two agonizing months of not hearing the familiar laugh of the resident loudmouth of Shohoku.

The raven-haired boy picked the loose orange balls around the court and put them back into the baskets. Then he headed to the showers to rid of the fatigue and pain in his muscles.

As he opened the doors to the locker room, he heard the faint sound of splashing waters inside the shower room. The first thought was, who was this guy who didn't even bother to help their captain in cleaning the gym?!

But instead of scowling and barging into the showers, the pale Shohoku captain settled on scowling only, and waited for the delinquent to come out. Meanwhile, Rukawa placed his bag on a bench, opened his locker and took time to take all of the necessary things out.

He heard the shower being turned off. Finally it was his turn; he has no qualms about joining anyone for a bath, he just wanted the shower room to himself. Carrying his toiletries, Rukawa posed in front of the shower doors and waited for the man to come out. Then the sliding door revealed a tall figure with the most striking red hair in all Kanagawa.

Hana!

Standing in front of the door, Rukawa was frozen in his position as he willed his mind to think of something… to do something…

Oh, Kami-sama! I don't know what to say!

He looked in his eyes, his eyes of dull copper and silent anger. His beloved stared at him like the most hateful creature on earth then raised an eyebrow on him.

"I didn't know you're still here," Rukawa managed to blurt out.

The redhead didn't reply and walked passed him, ignoring him. Rukawa felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. Screams he can take. Insults he can take. Mockery he can take. But not indifference. Such silence stabbed him like knife, twisted painfully in his heart. Rukawa suppressed the urge to look back and hug him for all his worth, removing the bad memories and corrupted feelings that were keeping them from each other.

Yet he didn't. He doesn't even know if he can.

"Hanamichi…" his name flowed out of his lips in weary.

__

"Who gave you permission to call me that?"

The voice rang through his ears like siren and Rukawa just had turn to him again. All he could think of was, 'he's talking to me', and the raven-head's eyes lighted in silent hope and want.

"Who gave you permission?" Sakuragi's voice were composed, yet subtlety deadly.

"No one," Rukawa answered, biting the sudden surge of happiness caused by talking to the redhead.

"Damn right no one!" the redhead snarled, pounding on the tiled wall next to the pale ace.

The movement made Rukawa jump; his heartbeat went wild, he went looking, staring back at those beautiful brown orbs that were always full of emotions, always full of life. 

He wanted to reach out and touch the soft, crimson tresses gracing the finely sculpted face of his beloved.

He wanted to hear him calling his given name, call him 'Kaede' without flinching, without loathing.

He wanted to whisper words of affection, of passion, ardent to be roused by mere touch, by soft, sweet words.

He wanted him by his side, embracing his warmth, reaching to him, loving him, making love to him… 

He wanted… yet he could only want.

"What do you want, Rukawa?"

Rukawa inwardly winced at the venom in the redhead's voice, his coppery-brown eyes glaring at him.

__

What do I want? If you knew, Hanamichi… will you give it to me?

He felt Sakuragi sneer, and put his face near his, almost touching.

"Aaah… I know what you want, fox…" Sakuragi's mouth turned into a small devilish grin. "I know what you want. You want… _me_."

Sapphire eyes widened, its pupils dilated. The pale boy went even paler on what he heard, surely this was a joke! 

Sakuragi brought his face closer and captured Rukawa's lips in a searing kiss, backing the other boy to the walls of the locker room. Electricity blazed coursing through their veins, yet only the wide-eyed raven-haired boy felt its intensity causing him to dropped his toiletries at their feet and wind his arms around the redhead's neck, shakily… nervously…

__

Oh, gods…

Rukawa let himself drown in the kiss that tasted so luscious like ambrosia filling his senses. His eyes involuntarily closed at the sudden contact, his hands found its way to the other's neck and shoulders, clinging as if his life depended on it. Sudden heat rushed up to his cheeks, his limbs and all the way down to his feet that if he wasn't holding on to Sakuragi, he would surely give away.

He moaned in his mouth. The raven-head boy couldn't think of anything else now save the hot yet soft lips playing against his… moving… dancing… and all he wanted to do was to open his mouth and give access to his playful tongue… give him access to his soul…

__

Hanamichi…

"Was that what you want…?" He heard the redhead's voice.

Rukawa hadn't felt that the kiss ended. His eyes were still closed and his arms still around his neck. "What…" he breathed, his lips moved again, desperately seeking the other's warmth.

"Was that what you want, Rukawa? Do you want my services now?" 

Lids opened; dark-blue eyes disturbed. The raven-head snapped back into reverie and untangled his arms from their embrace quickly as if burned. His face still flushed from the fervent kiss they shared before but it was also marred with a twinge of regret and he was disoriented much to his distaste.

Sakuragi's voice showed great hatred and disgust; his lips red from their 'activity' was thinned into line, his eyes were dangerous and dark, that showed no real emotions at all.

"Services…?" Rukawa tried weakly. He doesn't know what Sakuragi was talking about. He doesn't know why he was mad, it was he who initiated the kiss, wasn't he?

Then it hit him.

Sakuragi was talking about his past and the deal he had made with the boss in order to release the redhead from their reins.

"No! It wasn't—!" Rukawa started to protest.

"Really?" Sakuragi sneered, cutting his objections. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you, Rukawa? You're tired of waiting and you're itching to get your hands on me, and milk it for all your money's worth! Say… how much did you pay for my body, Kaede-kun?"

"I resent that!" the raven-head screamed frantically. "I didn't do it because of your services! I wanted you out of the sinful trade, out of vile and lecherous hands of—!"

"—So you could humiliate me! As if defeating me everytime on the courts, on every one-on-one, wasn't enough for you, was it, Rukawa? You're just the sly fox that I always thought of," Sakuragi stated bitterly.

"That's not true," Rukawa restrained his voice but not his argument. ""Why in the world would I want to humiliate you?"

"Because you hate me," Sakuragi spat.

"Hate you?" Rukawa asked. "I have _no_ reason to hate you, Hanamichi!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"If you didn't notice, it's always the other way around!" Rukawa didn't heed to the other's ranting. "Everything was because of that Akagi-girl—"

"—Her name is Haruko!" the redhead butted.

"—Everything was for her, your world revolved around her! Not once you paid attention to the lame camaraderie we had, an excuse to get us to work together on the courts! Not once, you give me the respect that I earned nor the attention that I deserved!" 

"You're being too noisy, Kitsune!" Sakuragi was aghast, he didn't know what Rukawa had become. He was scared of the different kitsune in front of him that he shoved the pale boy to the wall. The redhead didn't know that he had changed too, and it was also scaring the other boy.

"Well, fuck, Hanamichi!" Rukawa was furious. "Can't you see? Can't you see what I have become because of you? Three years! Three years I have been the coldest person alive with no feelings at all but for basketball and you had changed all of it!"

The redhead stared hard, speechless at Rukawa's outburst.

"Why?" sole word escaped from his lips.

"_Why?_ Why the hell do I care about you?" Rukawa asked, grimly but averted the heated brown eyes. "One reason…"

"Then tell me, dammit! Quit stalling, fox!" the other caught his face and forced it to look at him.

"Because I DO care for you! That's why!" Rukawa hissed.

Suddenly, the locker room's door burst open. A name rushed out of the redhead's lips as he pulled his hand away from the pale boy.

"Youhei…"

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

Finally! The edited part is up. Okay, maybe the cliffhanger is still there but I had to put Youhei because in the next chap is his POV and Hana's. Maybe three more chapters and an epilogue will be needed to complete the fic. I don't want this to get stretched to 20 chapters or more.

Minna, thank you so much for being patient. I will do my best to make this good as possible. 

Still, thanks to everyone!

****

Chris – thank you! Well, the prostitution bit was really harsh but the story quite evolved from that. Hope u'll enjoy this!

****

Annachan – ehehehe… well, I really need Haruko out now. But at least she realizes her mistake, ne? yeah, and bad experience do something to you even if you don't want it. Thank you so much!!! Yeah, here's Rukawa's part!

****

Seraph-Kirin – you love my Haruko bashings? Ehehe… thanks! Here's a new chap! Oi, I was planning to write a SenHana for you… ^__^ Thanks, for reviewing 'PS' and 'OWR' too!

****

Keitsu Han-ei - hope you enjoyed this! Quite angst, ne? Er… Sendoh might not be in the future chaps… having him makes the story quite difficult to write. ^^:: thank you!

****

Miyahara Yuuki - *hugs Miyahara so thight* Thank you so much!!! Those are really evil haruko fans… ^^;; blood money is actually money paid for the victim so the marauder will be acquitted. It's a Moslem concept, I hope the meaning's right though. Rukawa's POV and angst-y. Enjoy!

****

Kristel – Thank you for reviewing! I sure would like to join the party but I'm still writing *sweatdrop* yeah, I was finding a lot of SenRu's at ffnet. *sigh* oh, blood money as I've told Miyahara-san is money paid for someone's release in place of punishment. But in other cases it is also the money paid by the victim in order for the bad man to be punished. Moslem terms… Thanks!

****

Justme – hey! I think you did reviewed on my other one-shots, ne? Thank you so much!!! Well, Hana's starting to find the bitter facts on his free life. ^^;; hope you like this!

****

Akane-san! – nope, the torture for Hana won't be long… ^^;; such ambiguity… anyways,, thank you so much for putting up this fic on your site. You're so kind! *hugs Akane-san* yeah, I hope I did something good this time for Hana but I need Rukawa's POV and Youhei's first to solve their problems… Thank you so much!!!


	11. Now or Never

Title: Penny for Your Thoughts

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Disclaimer: Am I tired of writing this? Apparently not. All SD Characters are not mine. Not now. Not ever. *sweatdrop*

Pairing: Yaoi (surely, you know that already)

Notes: Hope you guys read Chapter 9, lest you'll wonder why Youhei was here.

Chapter 10: Now or Never

Mito Youhei stood before them and went pale as a ghost. He was actually waiting for the fox-eyed boy, when the latter asked him to drop by the gym after their practice. He figured it had something to do with his redhead bestfriend (although he couldn't say that for sure anymore) and perhaps talk to him or something.

When Youhei felt that the time was good for him to go into the courts, he only prayed that he wouldn't run into Sakuragi. As much as he wanted to see his bestfriend (after so many times of avoiding each other after the 'rave incident') Youhei can't possibly talk to him straight, even if he has faced meaner gangster than the redhead.

But this is different. What he needs now was mental and emotional strength, not physical.

"Hanamichi…"

The redhead continued on staring at him.

"Youhei… Are you here to collect your money's worth, too?"

The shorter boy frowned, not at once knowing what the other was talking about. Youhei glanced at the silent raven-head behind Sakuragi and saw great remorse in those sapphire-tainted orbs.

Youhei turned back to Sakuragi and spoke, "Let's stop this, Hanamichi. Aren't you a bit grateful that you're no longer working for them? We didn't have any CHOICE! It's the only way out!"

"I didn't ask for your help," the redhead countered.

"And what would you do? Work your ass off 'til you paid them? For all you know, it'll be all your life!"

"Then so be it! Rather than have a debt under the kitsune's name!"

A swift punch connected to Sakuragi's jaw, a fierce one that sent him staggering a bit but the redhead quickly regained his balance. The redhead glared at Youhei who was not the least bit sorry for what he had done.

"What the—!"

"—Childishness isn't an excuse anymore, Hanamichi!" Youhei cried.

****

*Flashback*

"Is that what you're suggesting? Leaving him here?" Rukawa hissed.

"No. I'm suggesting a different approach." Vex said.

"Well, what is it?!"

"Blood money."

+++

"Wake-y, wake-y, my redhead beauty…!" sultry voice breathe at the back of his neck and Sakuragi shivered as the owner of the voice started to run his fingers down his spine. The redhead was sitting in the middle of the bed (the only furniture in the room), Sakuragi shuddered at the presence of another person, expecting the activity was about to start.

The room was dimly lit by a small lamp, not even enough to recognize the person touching him. But Sakuragi did recognize the voice at it belonged to…

"Ichiro, stop playing around and get him to wake up!" another voice grunted.

Sakuragi recognized that one too. It was the boss, but what is he doing in the room? He was not suppose to meddle with his client's affair unless something really important happened. The boss' right-hand man in black suit, Ichiro, was there too, and he's currently placing kisses on his neck.

"What the—!"

The redhead felt the loss of weight on his back as if someone had pulled Ichiro away from him.

"What the hell's the problem, Vex?!" Ichiro glared angrily at his associate and grabbed a fistful of collar furiously.

"You have no right," Vex said and pulled Ichiro's hand away, forcefully.

"Really?" Ichiro snorted. "You want to do it yourself then?"

__

Do it yourself? Do what? Do something to me? Sakuragi's thoughts ran wild, his eyes wide with panic but he wouldn't move from where he was, he couldn't turn around and watch the heated glares the room's new occupants were sharing. He couldn't speak for it might anger the boss and it certainly wasn't the thing he would want any other time.

Sakuragi heard Vex again. "We have company. I don't think they'll like it if you'll touch him."

Ichiro was about to open his mouth in retort but their boss halted the argument.

"Shut up or you'll both going to get it," the boss threatened. He wasn't in the mood for games and tonight he was livid. "Vex, get your friends in here."

"But—!"

"—No 'buts'. I know what those two were playing and they certainly have their game," he said, as puffed another smoke from his cigarette. "I'm sure they know our pretty redhead well, or else they wouldn't buy him out, they wouldn't propose blood money… Now, wouldn't they, Vex?" the boss asked in ultimate keenness. 

Vex didn't answer but opened the room's door. "I'll get them."

"What's happening?" Sakuragi asked, had to ask even in a whisper. He had to know something, anything that might be happening to him. He didn't like to be left in the dark when everything was uncertain and unpredictable.

"Well, Sakuragi-kun… Seems like your freedom will finally be granted by your two angels," Ichiro once more move close to him and breathe into his ear, making him shiver in fear.

"Two… angels…?"

"Yes. Both blue-eyed in fact," Ichiro bit his earlobe. "I wonder if how they'll react when they see you here. Aaahhh… here they are. Turn around, Sakuragi-kun and meet your angels of mercy."

The redhead did as he told, slowly twisted his torso from the bed and saw the room's door closed. Two dark haired lads both with deep blue-eyes stood beside Vex, both of them mouthed his name in remorse: _Hanamichi…_

__

No… no…! NO! Not them, anyone but them!

"NO!!!" Sakuragi shouted. Shock reverberated in his system and was soon followed by fear. "Not them! Get them out… please!"

"No can do, Sakuragi. You know the rules. You'll have to perform in front of your angels or else the blood money will be rejected and you'll have to face another punishment," Ichiro's dark grey eyes twinkled mischievously, enjoying the power he has over the redhead. Even for the last night, he wanted to enjoy this and he will.

"Please…" Sakuragi could barely draw a whisper. He was shaking, his hands and feet were all clammy and cold, and he was paling all over. "Onegai… not in front of them… no… I'll stay here… no… please… anything… no…" he pleaded over and over again, until he was of no more breath. 

The boss talked to the two raven-heads as Vex was trying to pacify them with double-meaning words and as discreetly as possible. It's the least he can do for the redhead's friends. He looked over and saw Sakuragi weep silently, curling up like helpless toddler and Ichiro towering over him, fiendish smile upon his lips. Vex knew that when the deal is settled, Ichiro will take the redhead as the last rite of freedom and Youhei and Rukawa will have to watch. It will be painful for the blue-eyed boys, more so for the redhead. 

He looked back to Youhei and Rukawa who were arguing with the boss, and the aged-man smugly looked at them and spoke a sum of money. A real large sum of money.

"Fine," was the only word that escaped Rukawa's lips. He'll do anything to get his redhead out of this filthy business. The riches in the world wouldn't compare to his Hanamichi, he'll rather give all the fortune he has than swim in money and wallow in sorrow.

"Then let's seal the deal." The boss nodded to his right-hand man.

Ichiro smirked and pulled the weeping redhead's face in a bruising kiss.

****

*End of Flashback*

Sakuragi stared defiantly at Youhei. It hurts him a lot that his bestfriend had witnessed the most shameful moment of his life and it took not only him but with his most hateful rival to release him from the chains of the trade of flesh, rendering him indebted with his own life.

Rukawa stood back, waiting for something to happen. Knowing Sakuragi (well, the old Sakuragi as he always remembered), the redhead would thrown in a punch or two at his bestfriend and then shout obscenities on his way. He stared at them, willing the moment to pass, just pass away and get everything back to normal. Then he heard Youhei spoke again.

"I may not understand the pain you had. I may not know how much humiliation it caused to your part," Youhei took a heavy breath in. "But believe me, Hanamichi, I have felt it too and I want you to share it with me… I may not be the salve of your soul but I'm your best friend, I'm willing to take your burden… Maybe what we did—what happened hadn't make you feel any better. Yet it's the only way we can help you change back."

"No, Youhei… you couldn't change me back," brown eyes darkened into a grieving black but Sakuragi's face was impassive. "I have only changed into something I was afraid of… ever since the day my brother died. And you can't help me—" the redhead's eyes flickered over the silent fox in the corner, "—even with all the money in the world. I'm sorry for all of this… I only wish… that you won't interfere with my life anymore."

The redhead took his bag from the bench and walked out of the gym… hoping he'll be walking out of their lives too.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent scratches head. Then said,

"Woi, minna! Anou… this chaps seems, well, sad… I guess all the stress from school have been pestering me lately and affected my writing skills (do I have any of that?) a lot. I don't know, even my other fics are getting affected but I hope it'll get better after this week.

I really wanted to write something for Hana-kun's birthday. But guessing from my work in school… uh… I think it'll be a little impossible. I'm trying to find time.

This chap only tells us what happened during that 'rave night' Youhei and Rukawa found Hana. Heck, it's getting angst-y again. Let me see… I promised two more chaps and an epilogue for the final parts, ne? well, let's see what we can do about it.

Always, I really appreciate everyone who read my fic. More so to those who reviewed. *bows to everyone* Domo arigatou!!!

****

Akane - ^__^ owee…! Thank you so much! I hope this fic isn't too dragging. Always, thank you!!

****

Chris – hiya! Anou… the fic's getting its drama back, hope it goes well. Thank you!

****

Dee - *sheepish grin* sorry for the cliffhanger! . I'm having a writer's block at the time and I thought it's the most sensible thing to do that time. Thank you!

****

Hikaru Itsuko – gomen nasai for the cliff! O_o just what I told Dee-san, I'm having a block then. Hope you'll like this chap. Thank you!

****

Seraph-Kirin - *blushes* anou… Thank you very much!!!! Enjoy! Er… *thinks* how can anyone enjoy a drama?

****

Tina Caps - *sheepish grin* I thought no one would see the discreet insult in chap 9. Ehehehe… I really don't like the shinetai, even if I am a big fan of Rukawa himself, I don't see the decency in wearing skimpy outfits and holler his name every chance they get and not notice they're disturbing everything. ^__^V hope to hear from you too! Thank you so much!!!

****

Phoe2k – Thank you! I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors. Enjoy!

****

Blue-eyed fox – Sa wakas! Thank you very much! I think Ru can't break their necks because those thugs are really bad news and dipping into their business might mean more than *shivers* death. He can only make Hana feel safe together with Youhei. ^^; owee… Thank you pa rin!!!

****

Dragon dreams – oh, this chaps answered your question, I hope! ^__^ Thank you! Anou… do you write HP fics? Er… your name seems familiar. Ehehe… ^^V

****

Mitchy Rukawa - *scratches head* I was kinna lost there… fear of gay people? But still, thank you so much!!! ^__^

****

IcyMagno – no, you're not slow… I'm sorry it's my fault really. I deliberately delayed the narration of what really happened until this chap. Still, thank you so much for reading! ^__^

****

Ice krystahl – Thank you so much!!! Don't worry I'm not mad or anything if you haven't reviewed earlier. I'm just glad that the readers like my fic. ^__^ oh and feel free to review anytime. The shower part was, I think the most depressing part for me… I don't know I just don't want them fighting I guess. Thanks!

****

KISS rocks – Thank you so much!!!

****

M-i – anou… don't worry, but I'm glad you still remember this fic. Thank you so much!!! oh I hope your comps okay now. ^_^

****

Annachan - *sheepish smile* I was a bit…um… somber the last time. *hugs Annachan* thank you so much, you love my fic!


End file.
